


Tomorrow will be a good day

by qiuqiuq328



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiuq328/pseuds/qiuqiuq328
Summary: Law & Order : SVU 的AU作者不是什么严肃的人，所以基调可能不会像该剧原本那么严肃，但该类案件的属性是沉重的这点不会改变Captain Rogers，DA Barnes以及他们的小组小伙伴们的故事





	1. Chapter 1

File Zero. The new District attorney

 

1.

“Rogers！”红发美女踩着高跟鞋而来，纵使看过千百遍，整个办公室的警探们仍旧对她踩着7公分的高度仍能走出这样的速度和气势感到叹为观止。这位气场攻击性极强的女警官大步走到搭档的办公桌前，她双手用力的撑在台面上，以至于金发男人桌上的回形针盒子跳起来抖了三下，“You can't believe what happened.”

男人抬起头，露出一双温和的蓝色眼睛，“Nat，冷静点，这不像你。”

“不，做不到！”几乎是恶狠狠的咬了咬牙，另一头的Clint保证自己听到她碾磨牙齿的声音了，他缩了缩脖子，冲自己的搭档Wanda挤了挤眼睛。

年轻的女实习生用马克杯掩饰住自己勾起的嘴角，眼睛早就看向另一头暴躁的大姐头。

虽然Sergeant Romanoff一贯是个狠角色，但也并非什么事儿都能让她一大早就这样暴躁。或者严格来说，自Wanda实习至今的5个月以来，她还没有见过Natasha这样暴躁。她平时总是很冷静，冷静而犀利，并且狠辣。

“你绝不会相信发生了什么，在这种时候……这种关键的时候，后天就是第一次庭审，该死的！”Natasha又拍了一下搭档的桌面，“老Jack竟然突然脑梗入院，哈，这个节骨眼上，我们得换DA了，谁能想到呢Rogers?”

听到她的话，Captain Steve Rogers微微皱起了眉头，这确实很糟糕，不，非常糟糕。

而且，他觉得这事儿不对，为什么偏偏是那么关键的时候？

“他的身体很好。”

是的，好的上周还在游泳馆不服输的挑战了他们这组人的顶头上司Deputy Fury。说真的，老Jack保持着规律的身体锻炼，并且无不良嗜好，他的状态比起同龄人来说一直很好，不太像会出这种状况的。

并且，偏偏是现在？会不会那么巧。

Natasha显然明白他话里的意思，她将自己掉落的红发拨到耳后，“根本不用怀疑，跟我们混蛋的嫌疑人肯定脱不了关系，嘿，那小混蛋的爹地可是国/会/议/员不是么？”

合理的猜测，也是无理的猜测。

“我们没有证据。”

“当然，如果有证据我就不是在这里跟你抱怨，而是已经杀上门去了。”

“今天有预演，所有受害人，Fury至今没有出现，我们是不是应该去会议室通知她们改期？”

“我想，不用？”突然出现在办公室门口的声音吸引了所有人的注意力， Detective Sam Wilson站在那里，他是负责今天预演记录的警员。

所有人，带着疑惑的目光看着他。

“你们猜怎么着？”Sam耸耸肩，“新DA半小时前就到了，Fury直接陪他一起来的。”

“那你不负责记录，在这儿干嘛？”发问的是Sam的搭档Detective Lang。

“新DA想见见负责这次案件的探员，毕竟他没从头跟，需要核对细节。”

Steve点点头站了起来，Natasha、Clint和Wanda跟在他身后一起走向门口。

即将出门的时候，Steve头也没回的提醒着，“Scott，办公室需要人留守，待着，别动。”

“嗨，这不公平，你们都去了。”

“因为我们四个都参与了这起案件。”

“可我的搭档没有。”

Sam笑出一口白牙，“嘿兄弟，我是今天的记录人员。”

他的笑容还停在脸上，就听见Steve说，“Sam你也留下，如果需要出警你们得一起去，规矩，两人一组。”

“那记录？”

“我们有四个人，随便谁都可以。”

Sam做了个Ok的手势，心里稍有些不乐意，说实话，他真的挺想看热闹的。

毕竟……先前一听见新DA介绍自己名字的时候，他就在等着看人家和Captain见面的场面了。

就算只是名字巧合，并不是那个人，他觉得，进展也会挺有趣的了。

好吧，他或许该准备一盒甜甜圈，一会儿跟Barton套套话。

Captain Rogers并不知道他的同事Wilson先生的内心想法，他和另外三位同僚一起穿过忙乱的走廊，到底拐弯来到了1号会议室。

他推门而入，恰好看到一道高挑健美的身影。

对方听见开门声转过身，勾着嘴角，将手伸向站在最前面的Steve。

而Steve，由于Clint还开着门，恰好让他的面容处在了墙面与门的阴影中。

“James Buchanan Barnes，你们的新DA，希望合作愉快。 ”

Steve微微张着嘴，像是突然僵硬成了一块石头，他的沉默和无所作为让新DA伸出的手有些无所适从。

一旁的Natasha在听见那个名字时就忍不住翻了个白眼，非常有幸的，除了Sam之外，她是他们这队人里唯二听过这个名字的人。

她觉得再这样下去，在Steve能跟对方相认之前，大概已经因为尴尬的冷落把对方得罪了。

为了Steve好，她试图友好的从一旁伸出手去握住那只还空着的手。

就在Natasha刚要碰到那只手的时候，Steve像是突然醒了过来，他一步从阴影中跨了出来，猛的上前抱住了对面的男人。

“Bucky!”

哦，天呐……

Natasha不忍直视的别开了头，可怜的新DA，他猝不及防的遭到了猛烈的抱抱攻击，那只等着握手的手臂还直愣愣的伸在空气里呢。不过现在，另外三位警官没有一个试图去跟他握手了，鉴于他们的队长正在试图用胸肌闷死对方。

在被闷死之前，Barnes先生挣扎着拯救了自己，他从Steve的怀抱里挣脱出来，脸上带着十足十的诧异。

Bucky，这世界上只有一个人会这么喊他。

但是……对方显然不该具备用胸肌谋杀自己这种技能。

睁的滚圆的灰蓝色眼睛里写满了惊魂未定，他快速的扫视着男人。

不，不会有这种壮硕的肌肉和宽阔的肩背……哦，天，这具差点闷死自己的身体看上去可真辣。

然后他看到了那头灿烂的金发，在室内仍有如阳光一样明亮而温暖。

还有那双眼睛，那双晴空一样明朗，远海一样碧蓝的眼睛。

熟悉的，他一辈子也不可能忘记的眼睛。

所以，他必须就是……那个人。

年轻的Barnes检察官眨了眨眼睛，语气里尚有几分不确定的疑问，“Steve？”

“Bucky！”

该死，为什么Steve那么热衷于用胸肌闷死他这项毫无意义的行为。

抬手拍拍对方宽阔的肩膀，他闷闷的调侃着，“I think you are smaller.”

被调侃的人只是紧紧的抱着他，下巴戳在他肩窝里，用脸颊轻轻蹭着他的脸颊，仿佛叹息一样温柔的喊着他，“Bucky……”

我们的队长见到新DA就成了个复读机，还是只会一个单词的复读机——手捧一盒甜甜圈的Clint Barton先生在几小时后向未目睹当时实况的Wilson以及Lang警官如此描述道。

2.

任何案件，到了这个节骨眼上换检察官都不是什么好事，更何况这件事出在他们的部门里。当最初从Natasha嘴里听到老Jack倒下的消息时，Steve的第一反应其实不是也许要让那个该死的混蛋溜了，那反而是他的第二反应。

他的第一反应，在于如何安抚那四个准备上庭的受害者。

鉴于他们部门的特殊性，他当时已经在脑子里开始考虑要用多少时间来帮助这几个可怜的姑娘重新获得安稳和信心了。

在这次案件的过程里，靠他，Natasha，Wanda和Clint四个人轮流的安抚和劝说，用了整整两周他们才说服女孩儿们愿意见见老Jack，表现出了上庭作证的可能性。

后来老Jack靠着他那副慈祥爷爷的脸和态度，也大大的安抚了女孩们。

可现在老Jack突然倒下了，他的身体状况和即将到来的庭审简直同等的令人抓狂。

即使在见到Bucky之后，当他与童年挚友的重逢激荡慢慢平息后，Steve仍旧在为女孩儿们的情绪担忧。

可是Bucky用很快的速度就打消了他的忧虑，当他与受害人们会面之后，Steve的心就安定了下来。

Steve觉得自己真是个傻瓜，谁会不喜欢Bucky呢？

他勾起的嘴角像蜜糖一样甜，温柔的嗓音春风般令人沉醉，灰蓝色的眼睛里一派干净澄澈令人神往。

他是那么的风度翩翩，举止得体。

姑娘们最初的那点不安，很快就被他丝毫不带攻击性的绅士气度所安抚，对新来的年轻检察官展现出了信赖和坦诚。

Steve记得自己当时在一旁看着，缓缓的舒了口气。太好了，一切看上去都很顺利。

当然，这一切都应该归功于Bucky，他实在是太甜蜜太美好了，没有人会不喜欢他的，没有人会不被他说服。

Natasha捧着一杯咖啡，挑着眉坐上搭档的办公桌一角，然后伸出空着的手在对方眼前晃了晃。

“嗨，醒醒，队长。”

“哦，是你Nat。”

Natasha觉得自己简直要翻白眼了，她轻轻啜了口热咖啡，用一种调侃的语调问，“听说你昨天送我们的新DA回家了？”

“呃，是，是的。”Steve看上去有些不自在，他别开头不去看搭档那似有深意的目光，“老Jack那件事之后，你知道的，我觉得不安全。谁知道那些混蛋还会干出什么来呢？我们没时间再换一个DA了。”

好，干得漂亮Rogers！

Steve在内心夸奖自己，真是个不错的借口。

当然，其实也不算借口，这也是真实存在的安全风险。

他真的是担心他们新DA的安全，并不是好奇Bucky住在哪儿……

Natasha对他的说法不置可否，她继续问，“他家的咖啡好喝么？”

“Nat……”Steve几乎是尖叫起来，这让他成为了办公室的焦点，但他丝毫没有意识到这一点似得，仍旧大声的冲他的搭档嚷着，“我没有在他家过夜好么，没有！不管你在瞎想什么都快停下，我只是送他回去，就这样。”

红发美女脸上的笑容几乎是绷不住了，她伸手用力的拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“天呐Rogers，我只是想问问你有没有上楼喝一杯咖啡什么的，你竟然已经在考虑过夜了么？认识了你那么久，我还以为你是上世纪穿越来的老古董呢……原来是我错误领会了？还是说，你只是对特定的人比较open？”

好的，Steve现在能确定整个办公室的同事都在用调侃和起哄的眼神打量他的，这让他的脸迅速的热了起来。

“队长，你连脖子都红了……”Natasha摇摇头从桌上站起来，走回对面自己办公桌后坐下，她伸手冲Steve点了又点，“也许你该脱下鞋子看看是不是连脚趾头都红了，亲爱的，你真可爱。”

Rogers清了清喉咙，他觉得有必要跟组员们讨论下办公室严肃氛围的重要性这件事。

只不过还不等他开口，办公室的门就被推开了，随着一声“Steve——”的呼唤，他的整个眉头都舒展开来，摆出了一张灿烂的笑脸迎向门口走进来的人。

Bucky今天穿了一身银灰色的西装，很好看——Rogers队长的内心写照如此。

“嗨，Bucky早上好。”

Barnes检察官走进办公室里，微笑着跟其他人打了招呼，最后停在了Rogers队长的办公桌前，他将公文包摆在对方桌上，然后勾起更大的笑容，““早上好，Steve。” 

“你吃过早饭了么？”哦，这个问题可问的有些蠢，现在已经十点多了，Steve懊恼的想。

不过被问的人显然觉得这问题不蠢，他非常认真的回答，“已经吃过了，法式吐司和培根，还有牛奶。”

Steve忍不住看着Bucky微笑，而Bucky也一样，他们笑着对视了差不过有半分多钟，对面桌的Natasha终于受不了了。

“Barnes检察官，你来是有什么事儿么？”明天就是开庭的日子，她可不觉得作为新DA，James Barnes来他们办公室只是为了跟Steve看着对方一起傻笑的。

“哦，是的。”意识到自己失态的年轻检察官耳尖微微发红，不过很快的调整了情绪，“我刚才已经去过法医办公室，Dr.Strange和他的助手Miss Brandt（注：Mantis）已经和我核对过明天的供词。所以现在我只剩下……心理咨询师，但是Mr. Laufeyson办公室的前台说他今天没有上班，我打他手机也没有人接。我担心会不会有什么意外，你们知道的，我们这次的嫌疑人……”

Steve瞬间露出了点一言难尽的表情，不知道该怎么解释，对面Natasha则彻底翻了个大白眼，对Bucky说起来。

“哦，相信我Sugar，他没事，他就是比较难找。”

“可是明天就是庭审，他是登记在控方证人列表里的，他今天至少应该保持手机畅通。”涉及工作态度上的问题，Bucky露出严肃的表情。

“他就是那么故意，他总是那么故意，案子越重要，所有人越紧张的时候他越这样。”Natasha用手指敲着桌面，一脸受不了的说着。

“什么？”

Natasha没有立刻再为Bucky解惑，而是冲Steve挑挑眉，“队长，你又得联系一下我们热情真诚，乐于助人的重案组组长了。”

整个办公室的警员都露出了一种“莫慌莫慌，日常操作”的表情，让头一回开始跟NYPD合作的Bucky完全摸不着头脑。

顶着Bucky疑惑的眼神，Steve露出一个安抚性的微笑，拿起桌上的座机拨了个内线。

“嗨，Thor。”Steve的语气有点无奈，“你明白的，还是那回事。我希望你不忙……很好你不忙。嗯，好的……行，我们先去他办公室，半小时之后到OK么？好，那就半小时后到。”

Steve放下电话，然后站了起来，他拿起了Bucky的公文包，“现在，我们可以去Loki·Laufeyson的办公室找他了。”

“有人可以跟我解释下刚才发生了什么吗？”Bucky夸张的问道。

Steve实在不太擅长八卦这种事，他摸了摸鼻子思考着怎么解释，办公室另一边Clint用非常欢乐的语气道，“Brother issues.”

“什么？”

Sam跟进，“Loki的哥哥Thor是重案组的头儿，Loki时不时就喜欢让Thor恳求他做事。这种关键时刻百试百灵，Thor为了案子也会开口求的，所以……你懂的。”

“Okay ，我不想懂。”Bucky摇了摇头，“总之，我只要找到这位Laufeyson先生，跟他核对一下明天的供词就行，其他的我不需要知道。”

“没问题。”Steve笑着环过他肩膀拍了拍，“我们这就去吧。”

“你要陪我一起？”

“是的，我陪你。”

“ Loki·Laufeyson就那么难搞么？”

“这很难说，不过Bucky你不会想第一次见面就夹在他们兄弟俩之间无所适从的，那对你工作效率没帮助。”

“等等，他哥哥也去？”

“是的，既然Loki决定今天要搞事了，那么没有Thor在现场，你是很难让他配合工作的。”

Bucky难以理解的皱起了眉头，“所以NYPD为什么要替你们聘用这样一个麻烦的心理咨询师……”

“他是自荐应聘的，零酬劳。”

走到门口的时候，Bucky忍不住问，“他其实……他这么做就为了创造机会让他哥求他吧？”

“You got it！”他和Steve背后，整个办公室的警员们异口同声的回答着。

出门后，Bucky冲Steve道，“也许你们该换心理顾问了。”

“我也想。”Steve诚恳的说，“我甚至打过报告，但是驳回了。”

“节省开支？”

“谁不喜欢免费雇员呢？”

他们站在电梯前，电梯门打开，同里面的人一个照面，双方都愣了愣。

随即，Steve下意识的将Bucky护在了身后。

严格来说，对方没有什么杀伤力，但是他还是忍不住这样做了，他想到倒霉的老Jack。

电梯内的人从一开始的惊讶里回过神，他走出电梯，堵住了Steve和Bucky的去路。

男人露出公式化的微笑，“Captain Rogers，还有James，你们好。”

Steve有些惊讶于他对Bucky的直呼其名，他并不知道他俩相识，不过Steve并未露出什么表情，像往常见到此人一样严肃的点了点头，“你好，Mr. Zemo。”

他们部门的老对手，海德拉律所的泽莫律师。

说实话，Steve一点都不喜欢海德拉的律师，因为每次跟他们遭遇都是一场艰难又恶心人的硬仗。海德拉的人好几次用一些非常踩线的手段帮助一些人渣逃过了法律制裁，令他们所有的证据和准备都成了徒劳。

有一阵，连Steve那么不八卦的人都忍不住想问Fury，他跟海德拉的现任老板Pierce之间到底什么问题，能不能解决掉。

毕竟，从前在Fury冲在第一线的年代里，当时跟他的小组配合紧密的DA就是Alexander· Pierce本人。至于他后来到底怎么从DA Office辞职，又去了海德拉，这实在没人知道。但Steve觉得海德拉那么针对他们部门绝对是因为这两位老前辈的纠葛，只不过对这里头的牵扯，连Natasha都没能从Fury那里套出过究竟，时间久了全组人就都放弃追根究底了。

他们只能在海德拉利用恶劣手段，跟他们针锋相对的时候，努力做到最好，不让功夫白费，将那些人渣彻底入罪。

至于Zemo，说真的，他大概又是Steve遭遇过的海德拉律师里最让自己不舒服的一位。

因为他有时候总对自己说些奇怪的话，摸不着边际，让Steve看到他就忍不住开始警觉。

而Zemo今天也不负所望，他此刻深深的盯了Steve好一会儿，很是莫名其妙的说了句，“Captain Rogers，我今天才发现，你的蓝眼睛里还有一点绿。”

Steve无语的看着他，实在不知道该说什么才好。

Bucky察觉到了Steve的不自在，他从Steve保护般的姿势里跨前一步，反而用半个身体挡住了Steve，瞬间对上了Zemo。

“如果你是来跟我谈deal的，我劝你趁早死心，no deal this time。”

Zemo好像并不因为他这样强硬的态度觉得被冒犯，他开始用一种近乎劝说的语气对Bucky说话“James，既然已经到了DA Office，你该好好为自己的前途多做打算，你不会想那么轻易就得罪一位议员的。”

Bucky无所谓的挑了挑眉，“我可没有什么野心，我进DA Office的目的不过是为了确保没什么该死的人渣因为你这样的律师逃过了制裁。”

“Mr. Pierce曾经那么看重你，如果听到你这样说，他一定会非常失望。”

“那可真是遗憾。”Bucky勾起一个讽刺的笑容，“如果你不介意的话，我还要赶时间。”

不等Zemo回答，Bucky就推开他，拉着Steve走进了刚打开门的电梯。

“不托我向Mr. Pierce问好么？ ”

Bucky没回话，他只是透过电梯门关起前的缝隙，冲Zemo比了下中指。

然后Bucky转过身，跟Steve面面相对。

“你很好奇？”

“如果你愿意说的话。”

看着Steve温柔的笑容，Bucky耸耸肩，“也没什么大不了的，只是我毕业实习是在海德拉完成的，他们在DC的总部。确切的说，我是在Pierce 手下完成实习的。”

哦，Bucky曾是Pierce的实习生，这他可没料到。

Steve打趣道，“怎么，海德拉的薪酬不好么？”

“You Punk……”Bucky在电梯门打开的同时冲Steve肩膀轻轻砸了一拳，才随他一起跨出电梯走进停车场，“应该说好极了，Pierce甚至许诺我成为正式员工的一年后就让我做律所的初级合伙人，这可不是所有海德拉初级律师能得到的好处。 ”

“可你辞职了。”

“我差点连实习都熬不下去，我是真看不惯他们的手段……”Bucky的表情就像是看到什么恶心的爬行生物一般，他皱着眉头摇摇头，“总之我勉强熬过了毕业实习，正式拿到律师牌之后我就跟海德拉说拜拜了。后来我应聘了DC的地检办公室，鉴于我现在的职位，那段时间我应该干得还不错。剩下的你知道了……”

是的，剩下的他昨天送Bucky回家的路上听他简略的说过了。

本来他是要在老Jack今年九月退休后才被调职来NYC的，不过鉴于老Jack突然出了事，地检办公室的人手调度又……于是Bucky就接到了紧急调职，连夜坐着飞机赶了过来，所以昨天他脸上才有那么深的黑眼圈。

Steve看着Bucky系好安全带，冲自己露出一个甜蜜的笑容，于是他也带着阳光一样明艳的微笑，发动了车子。

虽然他还有很多问题要问，也有很心情想跟Bucky诉说，不过现在都可以等。

他们可以等这个案子结束后，再好好的慢慢的聊一聊。

他可以等。

他已经等了十五年。

所以，他不急。

3.

“James，你要知道，可不是每次上庭都能让我们队长穿上价值是他一季度工资的衣服，我以前都以为他衣柜里只有一套推销员似得卖场开架西装呢。”

“Nat！”

被调侃的人脸上忍不住发热，这让他本来就白皙的脸上染了一层浮红。蔚蓝色的眼睛略有些闪躲的看着身边的人，Steve抬手擦了擦汗，说实话，严谨的三件套什么的真的挺热，确实是他……反应过度了。希望Bucky没有觉得自己太过滑稽，好吧，他自己都觉得这种可能性很小。

Steve有些懊恼，他该跟以往一样，简单整洁的衬衫西裤用来打发上庭陈述的。

现在这样，真的太超过了。

可是他就是没忍住，这是Bucky和他们小组合作的第一仗，他希望配合的完美一些，各方面。

“Steve这样穿很英俊啊，群青色很衬他的眼睛。”Barnes检察官勾起他玫红色的嘴唇，眼角的笑纹温柔的舒展着，每一丝的笑意都体现了真诚和欣赏。

红发女人用一种看白痴的眼神瞥向他，他们身后Clint和Wanda几乎要憋不住笑作一团。

而Steve和Bucky却好像忘记了其他人的存在，视线碰在一起就仿佛被强力胶水黏住了，傻乎乎的只晓得看着对方在笑。

Natasha都有点佩服他们了，这样走路还能不摔死，令人敬佩……

“你穿松石绿也很好看……”

年轻的检察官听见夸奖，捋了下并未见分毫凌乱的头发，尾指擦过自己发热的耳廓，“谢谢。”

“Get a room，please！”

“Nat！”Rogers队长的脸色红的越发明显了。

这时，Bucky突然停下了脚步，一直关注着他的Steve自然跟着停下，然后是他的三位同事们。几个人就这样停在了人来人往的法院过道里，目光一起集中在Bucky刚掏出的手机上。

检察官嘴角甜蜜的笑容已经不见了踪影，他的眉峰间隐隐揪起一点纹路。

“呃，我想你们先回去吧，不用等我了。”

“怎么了？”Steve伸手拦住了说完就想要离开的Bucky，动作坚定的无法撼动。

“我得去一下Miller法官的办公室，Zemo代表他的当事人直接向法官提出了认罪申请，需要我去协商。”

Steve也不是第一天干这行了，更不是第一次同海德拉的律师对垒，他知道这里面代表的含义。真心认罪？这种事情绝不存在，“你昨天已经拒绝了他。”

“是的，所以他今天直接把这件事摆到了法官面前。”

“其实你也可以不去，只跟法官说一声不接受就行不是么？”Steve曾经见过老Jack这么做，很多次，其实老家伙是个暴脾气的直肠子，他不喜欢海德拉，所以能拒绝的会面他都拒绝。

Bucky却摇了摇头，“Steve，我太了解他们了。我当然可以这样做，但是……我是新来的，我不是老Jack，我跟Miller法官可没有交情。而且，我足够年轻。”

足够年轻的让人产生恃才傲物的错觉，只要Zemo稍稍用心的挑拨几句，哪怕是Miller法官这样正直的人，也许也会对自己留下一点不好的印象。

说实话，如果今天接任老Jack的是其他检察官，也许已经在这里犯错了，因为实在太忙了。

不过去不去都很讨厌……不去会被挑拨，去的话肯定会被拖时间甚至恶心人。

突然换DA本来就是在跟时间赛跑，今天庭上传唤的都是警局方面的证人，他们经验自然老道，并没有太让他操心。而明天才真的开始请受害人上庭陈述，Bucky本来是要抓紧一切时间去跟受害人们再次见面，确认她们的情绪的。

Zemo这家伙，就是喜欢耍小手段。

撇撇嘴，Bucky的脸颊下意识的鼓了鼓，看上去有些委屈。

“Nat，你跟Clint还有Wanda先回去，通知负责看顾受害人们的那几队警员，在安全屋等通知，先不要来局里，等我回来再说。”

“Yes，Cap！”

三人才刚迈步离开，就听见Bucky惊讶的话语，“Steve你可以先回去的，不用在这里等我。”

“我得确保你的安全。”

“你知道我身手不错的。”

“让我安心好么，Bucky？”

没有再听见他们说话的三人扭过头，只见他们的队长跟在检察官身后，与他们反方向走远了。

“我还以为肯定都是Cap听Barnes的话呢。”

Natasha用一种稍显鄙视的眼光扫过说出这句话的Clint，“得了吧，照我说这只是表面现象，其实肯定是James拿我们队长没办法。”

“为什么？”

“因为爱情。”

Clint忍不住抖了抖。

Bucky和Steve没有听到他们的对话，他们俩走的很快，花了将近三分钟赶到法官办公室后，Steve站在门外的法警身边示意自己留在这里等。Bucky放上门把的手突然又放下，然后转身把自己的公文包扔给了Steve。

“Bucky？”

“给Zemo律师展现一下我的坚决咯。”

他空手进门，什么文件都不带，拒绝的意味足够明显了吧？

Steve明白过来他的意思，忍不住笑起来，他的Bucky还像小时候一样，鬼点子这么多。

而Steve不知道的是，待那扇门关上，门里的Bucky就像换了一个人。

他的唇边连客套的笑容都已经敛去，在Steve面前总如湖水一样温柔的眼睛瞬间似被冰封，他走到法官办公桌前的Zemo身边，仿佛化身一柄锋芒毕露的匕首。

这是Bucky在海德拉实习时锻炼出的技能，面对不想搭理的同事和不想接手的客户时，他就摆出这幅模样把人吓走。

说实话，效果显著。

并且Pierce也没什么办法，毕竟他愿意接手的Case都做的不错，挑不出毛病。

“Miller法官，你好。”Bucky的视线从Zemo身上转向办公桌后的年迈法官，他的表情还是十分严肃，只是眼中的冰冷减弱，语气里也体现出了应有的礼貌和从容。

头发花白的老法官点了点头，“Mr. Zemo，你可以开始了。”

Zemo依旧挂着精心计算过的公式化微笑，向法官致意之后就转向了身边年轻的检察官，“我的当事人决定认罪，这对我们双方都有好处，您的几位当事人明天也可以免于受到出庭作证的二次伤害，这对她们是最好的保护。”

“您说的自己如同一个慈善家。”Bucky冷冷的看着他，脸上没有任何情绪显露，“Yong Mr. Williams准备认哪几项罪名？”

“过失杀人和意外伤人。”

“控方起诉他蓄意谋杀、非法禁锢、蓄意伤害他人身体、弓虽女干、藏DU吸DU、强迫他人吸DU以及策划和施行绑架。我以为，您让我到这儿来，浪费我的宝贵时间，至少是想要认这其中一条。Mr. Zemo，给点基本诚意如何？”

“James，我的当事人还年轻，只有20岁，还是名校的优等生，学生会副主席。他只不过是一时冲动，社会和法律都该再给他一次机会重新做人。”

“Barnes.”Bucky的表情更冷漠了，态度也是拒人千里，“我这次有九位受害者，她们跟你的当事人同一学府，都很优秀。她们还是一年级的新生，最年长的也不超过19岁，她们刚进入学校要开始绚烂的大学生活，她们本来拥有对未来人生的美好憧憬和规划。而因为你的当事人，她们的人生瞬间变成了一个噩梦。她们其中四位明天会上庭作证，还有四位仍躺在医院里无法起床，甚至连最基本的小解都要靠导尿管来完成。至于剩下的一位……对，还剩下的一位最年轻的受害者，她还未满18岁，她的父母、亲人还有朋友已经给她买好了三个月后的生日礼物。她被发现的时候……警察在储藏室里发现了她，被塞在两张旧床垫中间，已经死了三天。”

Bucky的语速很快，也很冷漠，他的面孔还是罩着一层冰壳一般。

但他自己知道，那层冰壳下涌动的是滚烫翻涌的岩浆。

“我知道这些，您无需向我重申。”Zemo这样说着，甚至露出一个看上去十分和善的笑容。

“Mr. Zemo，我尊重您在法律的监督之下，与我玩弄这些不足道的小手段。”灰绿色的眼睛轻轻眯起，“但是我保留鄙视你当事人与你人格的权利，不介意吧？”

“Mr. Barnes，我理解年轻人总是热血一些，以为正义就是一切。但是……”Zemo摇了摇头，“你真的该好好考虑自己的前途，如果你接受我当事人的认罪，我相信您的路会走的更一帆风顺。”

“法官大人……”Bucky将视线从Zemo身上转向法官，“刚才Mr. Zemo是不是当着您的面既威胁了我，又向我提出了某些优惠暗示？”

“Mr. Zemo，注意您的措辞。”

“我的错，我会收回刚才的话，但是我还是请Barnes检察官好好考虑我的要求。”

“没有必要。”Bucky快速的回话，“我可不会看着那种人渣认两个轻飘飘的罪名，然后被判个至多十年，最后可能还争取弄个舒服的缓刑什么的。”

老法官轻咳了一下，“Mr. Barnes，also watch your language.”

“是的，法官大人，收回那个词，请原谅我的莽撞。”

老法官点了点头，然后问，“Mr. Zemo，Mr. Barnes已经明确拒绝了你方的认罪诉求，你还有什么要与他协商么？”

“Mr. Barnes，我还是要说，Mr.Pierce真的会对你非常失望。”

“既然Mr. Zemo已经没有公事要谈，那么容我告辞了法官阁下。”

“请便，Mr. Barnes。”

“James……”Zemo还试图在背后挽留他。

而Bucky已经完全失去了跟他谈话的心情，“闭嘴，以及你没资格喊我名字。”

Bucky并不停留的快速的走向门口，推开了办公室的门。

他很清楚，Zemo完全知道他不可能动摇控方的决心。他确实只是来恶心自己的，他想打的是心理战。就像Bucky了解海德拉的手段，海德拉的人也清楚他的为人……他们知道他掩藏在冷漠面孔下的那副冲动热血的灵魂，他们就是故意想激怒他，让他乱了阵脚。

该死的！

一群该死的家伙！

Zemo知道虽然他已经在DC的DA Office工作好几年，但他以前接触的并不是这类Case，更何况还是这样规模严重，情节恶劣的Case。

早在最初的调任意向咨询时，Bucky就私下做过一些功课。

他当然知道NYPD的特殊受害者部门意味着什么，他当然明白这里的案子有多沉重和黑暗。

但是看资料和亲自接触是不同的，亲耳听着办案警员和法医、心理咨询师的证词是不一样的，亲眼看到那些受害人，并且跟她们对话也是不一样的。

看见她们眼中的惶恐畏惧，看到她们脸上脖子上手臂上所有露出的皮肤上未愈合的伤口，听她们用颤抖的声音描述那地狱一样的经过，那一切都是不一样。

说实话，他简直想冲去看守所狠狠把那个小人渣揍死，还有他那个试图包庇儿子的议员父亲也该揍残废。

但是，他不能，他当然不能，他比谁都清楚到底应该怎么做。

可是他还是忍不住想生气！

该死的！Zemo这混蛋就是来故意刺激他的！

“Bucky？”

“什么？”

“你还好么？我喊了你好几声……”

熟悉的蔚蓝色眼睛里写满熟悉的温柔关切，让他沸腾的内心和翻涌疼痛的胃部神经都舒缓了下来。

Steve的金发，真的就像阳光一样，一点没变……

顾不上周围走动的人群和办公室门口执勤的法警会怎么看，Bucky伸手环住了Steve的脖子，重重的拥抱了他。

“Bucky，你……你还好么？”Steve担心极了，立刻也回应这个拥抱收拢了手臂。

“抱一会儿，就让我……一会儿。”

是啊，Steve在这儿呢，多么让人心安啊。

即使他还不如自己肩膀高的时候，他就是那么让自己心安的存在了，何况他现在比自己还高还壮。

他不仅在这里陪着自己，而且面对这样的案件，他有经验的多了。

这些沉重和黑暗，这些年Steve看过了很多很多，而他还是像阳光一样闪闪发光，那么温柔可靠。

他将脸颊在Steve肩膀上蹭了蹭，让鼻息里充满Steve身上阳光的气息。

好吧，那位红发美女警官知道一定会说他是白痴，这明明就是洗涤剂被烘干后的气味。

不过不管，Steve就是充满阳光的味道，他从小就这样认为。

Steve就是阳光嘛。

磨磨蹭蹭的放开Steve，他直起身，看上去有些紧张，“抱歉，我有点儿……失态了。”

“Zemo很讨厌吧？”

“明知道海德拉多恶心，我还是被激了……Steve，我是不是很没用。”

“当然不是，Bucky你是最棒的！”Steve用力的捏住他的肩膀，很肯定的说，“这个案子你一定会赢，绝对能打的Zemo落花流水。”

Bucky略略抬起下巴，勾起嘴角，“哦，那当然，在英明干练的Captain Rogers的带领下，我们证据充足证言严密，绝对无可撼动。Zemo其实就是慌了，也只能耍耍这种小手段。毕竟他可想不到，会有我们这样的傻小子敢于和国会议员作对不是么？”

啊，自信又骄傲的Bucky还是像记忆里一样耀眼。

他的Bucky,就是他生命中最灿烂的阳光。

4.

“她们会好的，对么？”

闷闷的问话从报纸下面传来，Steve将对方揉皱在一旁的领带展平，挂起来，随后轻轻的回答，“会好的，即使过程会有些艰难，但一切都会好的。”

Steve的语气里带着他自己都未察觉的小心翼翼，因为问话的人显然处在沮丧的情绪里。

是的，Bucky现在就坐在Steve位于布鲁克林的公寓里，瘫躺在柔软的沙发里，用一张报纸盖着脸发散着郁闷因子。

他赢了官司，让年轻的Williams先生得到了一个Steve很久都没看到过的刑期纪录，563年。说真的，Steve有阵子没看过累计超过500年以上的刑期了。

在女孩儿们坚强的证言效力下，大陪审团的态度出奇的一致，没花多少时间就得出了结论，各项一级、二级指控都得到了有罪判定。并且整个案子从立案搜查开始一路到庭审都很完美，没有一个环节出现漏洞，导致了这样定案后要寻找破绽上诉翻案的可能性都很小。

可以说，这次Bucky和他们小组的第一次合作，获得了一个漂亮的重大胜利。

可是Bucky现在却不开心，他看上去十分的沮丧，并且Steve觉得自己知道理由。

像是印证着Steve的猜测，报纸下闷闷的话语再度传来，“Steve，我很难过。”

这样的话和越发颓丧的气场让Steve眼中流露出心疼，他绕到沙发后头，轻手轻脚的掀起那张报纸。

报纸下的那个人眯了眯眼睛适应了一下光线，然后让视线自下而上，对上俯视自己的蓝眼睛，那双大大的灰绿色眼眸里甚至还带着丝丝委屈。

于是 Steve蹲下身，把脑袋搁在沙发背上，他们两人同时侧过头，近距离的看进对方眼中。所有的一切，在此刻都一览无遗，他们互相之间毫无保留的宣泄着彼此眼底的情绪。他们都很清楚，在对方面前，不用掩饰什么，不用伪装什么。

“Bucky，我在这儿呢，我在这儿。”

“我以前在DC处理的都是经济类案件，虽然有时候也会接触刑事案件，但是……”他咬了咬下唇，仿佛叹息一下继续，“但是不是这样的，我真的没接触过这样的。”

“没事的，一切都会好的。”

“我知道，可是还是忍不住难受。我们赢了，赢的很漂亮，这很好。我们应该高兴，甚至……应该去好好庆祝，顺便给我来个迟到的欢迎会什么的。可是，Steve,我真的好难受，特别难受。我忍不住去想之后的事儿，受害人们，她们之后的生活呢？她们会好么？她们还能……还能恢复么？我也很清楚，除了打赢这场审判，我帮不到她们更多，我做不了什么去更好的帮助她们，可我无法不去思考这些。这让所有胜利的喜悦都荡然无存，Steve，我不想这么扫兴的，对不起……”

“嘿，Buck！别这样说。”Steve抬起一只手去揉按Bucky的后脖子，像是在安抚一只被雨淋湿的沮丧小猫，“这不是你的问题，我们都会这样，我们小组的成员最初来组里的时候都有这样的时期。Clint最久，他用了半年才调整好自己，就算是Natasha也用了快一个月。还有我，最初接触这些案子的时候，每次结案就算再完美，我也会想很多。但是一切都会好的，真的，相信我。而且只要她们需要，我们随时都会愿意帮助她们，会有许多人愿意帮助她们。而且你看到了，这几个姑娘很勇敢，她们顶着庭审的压力，顶着Zemo的恶意攻击和抹黑也挺过来了。她们已经走过了最艰难的部分，以后都会好的。”

“是的，她们勇敢极了，我当时听见Zemo在庭上故意攻击她们，试图令她们崩溃，我简直想直接冲过去把他揍倒。”

“哈，是的。说真的，这不是我第一次想把海德拉的律师揍晕在庭审上了。”

看着Bucky的眼中稍显轻松一些，Steve揉按着他后颈的力道逐渐舒缓。

然后他听到Bucky有些好奇的问，“Steve，你是怎么到特殊受害人小组的？按理说如果你当警察，应该会首先选择申请重案组才对啊。”

“我一开始确实是申请并被分配到重案组的，而当我完成实习，正式加入重案组的第一个案子，就恰好是和当时的SVU合作的。那也是件挺令人郁闷的案子。虽然我已经在重案组经过了半年的历练，这个案子仍旧让我受到了很大的压力，随着案件的一步步进行，我甚至会出现轻度失眠的症状。”

“那你是怎么熬过来的？”

“我画画。”Steve露出温柔的微笑，他省略了一些细节。为了抵抗那些黑暗的阴影侵蚀他的内心，他选择在睡不着的夜里画他生命中最美的那道阳光，而后来每当遇到实在让自己心里不舒服的案子，他都会这么做。到现在为止，他都已经画了整整三大本的Bucky肖像画了，当然，都是他17岁之前的模样。

因为那之后，他们就分别了，直到现在。

“那你后来是怎么调组的？自己申请？”

“不，当时那个案件让我很难过，就像你今天一样。所以一开始，我完全不可能产生要调组的念头，何况……当时的那些小组成员做的很不错。”Steve思索了一下，“后来是Fury主动来找我谈的，他说组里的两个老组员要调职了，他缺乏人手。他说虽然在我看来，他的组员们都很专业做的不错，但其实有些人的心理状况已经到了临界点。调职的两个老组员之前办一起案子时没忍住冲动，殴打了犯罪嫌疑人被抓了把柄。你知道的，内部调查科的家伙们遇到这种事，就像鬣狗闻到腐败的肉，咬住就不会松口。总之，那俩老伙计被踢出局了，Fury得物色新人选，而他很谨慎。因为虽然有很多好警官，却并不是好警官就能干好这份工作。而那次跟重案组的合作里，他却觉得我这个新人反倒算是能用的。”

“因为Steve Rogers英俊又可靠，就像希腊神话里走出的太阳神一样夺目么？”

“Bucky！”

“好的，好的，我不打岔。”

“Fury只是告诉我，作为特殊受害者小组的警官，所承担的责任并不只是查明案情，将犯罪者绳之以法。更多的，是在过程里治愈和帮助受害人走下去的力量。办案的时候，当然可以选择用无害的女警官们全程与受害人接触，但如果只是这样，对受害人并没有好处。受害人，无论男女老少，当案子归于这个部门……他们会需要在那个过程里接触权威和强力的形象，当然这里面有个度，你不能让受害人觉得有威胁。而他觉得我天生就有这个度在，他说我形象讨人喜欢，看上去正直可靠。Fury说这个小组需要男性加入，可靠的没有攻击性的，能带给受害人安全感的那种男性。这有助于让他们走出伤害，给予受害人信心，使他们在未来的日常生活中能不畏惧男性的形象。对，毕竟不带任何偏见，只按照案件统计来看，我们的罪犯大多是成年男性。”

“所以其实我没说错，确实是因为你英俊又可靠啊。”

Steve笑着摇摇头，随后用他青空一样的蓝眼睛深深的看进Bucky眼中，“Buck，虽然我希望你每天都能过的很开心，无忧无虑。但是，我不会劝你跟DA办公室谈谈，换另一个检察官跟我们合作的。”

Bucky愣了下，有些没反应过来，他只是盯着Steve，说不出话来。

而Steve继续的说了下去，“那天我看到你第一次跟受害人对话的时候，我就知道，你跟我一样，很适合处理这些案件。虽然，这个过程也许会让你焦躁痛苦，会让你夜不能寐。但是……这些受害人真的需要你。你能令受害人愿意信赖你，你能安抚受害人的情绪，你能像我的组员们一样，在案件进行的过程里，给受害人提供更好的恢复环境。让他们能在一切尘埃落定之后，更好的，更快的，更坚强的去面对未来的人生。”

“天呐，Stevie，你还是像以前一样充满说服力。”Bucky终于勾起了他甜蜜的嘴角，露出让Steve看了像吃了一罐牛奶糖似的笑容，“更何况，我本来就没想放弃这个挑战。是的，这样的案子让我很难过，很不舒服。可是，我想帮助他们，真的，我很想帮助他们。”

他灰绿色的眼睛里好像有银河在闪耀着，那么璀璨炫目，而又坚定。

Steve觉得自己憋了许多天的话不能再等了，“Bucky，我有句晚了十五年的话想对你说。”

大大的眼睛眨了眨，里面写着紧张和期待，“什么？”

“但在我说之前，我得先知道一个答案，不然……我怕自己没有勇气说出口。”

“你问。”

“这十五年，为什么你从来没有联系过我？”

是的，十五年前，Bucky一家突然就搬走了。可是Steve一直没有搬家，一直没有离开布鲁克林，直到现在，他还守着这间老公寓不愿离开。可是这十五年，Bucky从来没有联系他，从来没有。

而听到他的问题，Bucky的脸色瞬间闪过很多复杂的情绪，有着伤痛，无奈又混杂了对Steve的心疼。因为他听得出，Steve问的那么小心翼翼。

Bucky深深的呼了口气，“Steve，当初我会突然离开是因为……我父亲殉职了，而他的最后一桩任务，是黑帮卧底。”

Steve的眼睛睁大了，他听懂了Bucky的意思。

其实，他们的父亲原本都是NYPD重案组的警官，并且还是搭档。不过Steve还在母亲肚子里的时候，他的父亲就因为一起银行悍匪抢劫案的追踪而殉职了。他和Bucky小时候说过的最多的愿望就是长大加入NYPD重案组，跟父亲们一样。

原来Barnes叔叔当年……原来是这样。

Steve闭了闭眼睛，待他重新睁开眼睛，蔚蓝色的眼中已经满是温柔的怜惜，“保护计划。”

“是的，我直到从法学院毕业之前，都不能用回自己的名字。等到确认那个黑帮已经完全瓦解之后，我才在警方的配合下恢复了身份。”Bucky抿了抿嘴唇，“可是我好像是习惯了一个人，妈妈和妹妹被送去了加拿大的Elora，听说是个很美的小镇，不过我从没去过。我每个月只有一次和她们通话的机会，负责我们的警官每年会带来她们的新相片给我，然后给我拍照片再带给她们。Steve，这些年，我甚至不敢跟人有过多的接触，无论是同学还是朋友，我都不敢去接触。有时候担心对方是黑帮成员，有时候只是害怕会连累对方。等到警方说一切已经结束，让我恢复身份开始生活的时候……Steve，我反而不知道该怎么正常的生活了。甚至，多疑让我不相信一切已经结束。我怕噩梦还会发生，我已经失去了父亲，我不想再冒险。所以我仍旧不敢去看母亲和妹妹，我依然不跟其他人有过多来往。当然……我也不敢和你恢复联系。虽然，我真的很想听见你的声音看见你的样子，可是我不敢。这次从DC调职回到纽约，我完全没想过会那么快遇到你。其实在飞机上的时候我在想的是，我如果重新遇到你怎么办？你现在长什么样？你会不会恨我音讯全……”

不等Bucky的话说完，Steve重重的拥抱了他，脑袋深深的埋在他的颈窝里汲取他身上的味道。

“嘿，Buck，我在你身边了，一切都过去了，什么都不用怕。你可以像以前一样生活，你可以拥有所有的美好。如果等有空的时候，我们可以去加拿大看你母亲和妹妹，或者她们如果住腻了那里，我们也可以接她们回来。”

Bucky没有说话，他只是也用力的把脑袋埋进Steve胸口，让Steve感觉到了衬衫上被打湿的温度。

他很高兴自己答应了调职，他很高兴这么快就遇见Steve。回到纽约的这几天，他过的比过去十五年都像个正常人，他仿佛在看到Steve的那一刻，就变成了原本的James Barnes，那个真正的James Barnes。他的笑容和亲切不再是公式化的假象，他不用再将自己和人群之间竖起看不见的隔离墙，他的情绪表达都可以是真切直白的。

是Steve让他找回了自己，找回了那个失落在当年的十七岁男孩儿。

“Steve……”他轻轻念着他的名字，声音沙哑。

被念着的人抬手轻轻抚着对方后背，“现在，我可以将那句话告诉你了。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”Steve松开怀抱，将Bucky和自己分开，然后他的手指轻轻擦过对方还沾着泪水的柔软睫毛，“是的Buck，我从十五年前就爱着你。你愿意接受这份迟到十五年的告……”

Steve得到的答案，是嘴唇上轻柔而温暖的的一个轻吻。

很轻很快的一个吻，如蝶翼拂过，留下一点微痒和不满足。

“我也爱你……”Bukcy的话语带着浓浓的鼻音，“天呐Steve，我本来想在你十六岁生日那天告诉你的。”

这一回，是Steve重重的吻了过去。

一个失而复得的，浓重又热烈的亲吻。

三分钟后，Steve贴着Bucky的嘴唇喘着粗气的说，“Bucky，我腿蹲麻了。”

“你这个小傻瓜。”

——————————

凌晨三点四十分，手机铃声突然响彻整个房间。

Steve警醒的接通电话，他太习惯这种深夜紧急来电，几乎是瞬间就完全清醒了。

“嗯，好……我明白了，Ok，你把资料都Pass给我就行。好，我一会儿就查看邮箱……明早我会去你那里拿案卷的。谢谢预先通知……我会让Fury明天一早就先支开Nat。好，明早见。嘿，哥们，真的，非常感谢。”

迷蒙的鼻音带着未睡醒的恍惚，在电话挂断后便响起，“Steve，谁的电话？”

Steve连忙将迷迷糊糊间大半个身体都露出被子外的人塞回去，虽然也不知道对方能听见多少，还是解释道，“是Thor，他遇到一个案子，更适合我们处理，所以转给我，明天我拿到资料后，我们可以慢慢谈细节，现在先睡吧。”

而Bucky显然睡茫了，若是他足够清醒，就一定会抓住这里面的关键。

如果重案组遇到什么需要转给特殊受害者小组的案件，不太急的话可以等第二天再说，如果需要急着半夜来电话的……那Steve现在就该起床穿起衣服冲出门赶往现场。

可是Thor在凌晨打来了电话，又不需要Steve立刻去现场。

这里面，绝对有古怪。

可是Bucky在十分迷糊的状态里，所以他只是点点头，“哦”了一声便重新躺了回去，蜷缩着身体磨蹭着去靠近床上另一个热源。

Steve重新躺下，伸手将还在不安分的拱动的人捞过来，一缩进他怀里，Bucky立刻安分了下来，咂咂嘴，重新睡了过去。

轻轻吻了吻他柔软的棕发，Steve跟着闭上了眼睛，只是他的眉峰仍旧纠起，因为方才那通电话里透露的讯息，难以安眠。

这一天，终于还是来了。

[File zero closed]


	2. File One.  When the Devil Return

 

 

1.

Steve在六点半来到警局与忙了个通宵的Thor交接现有材料，六点四十分，他给Wanda去了个电话，要求她在七点半之前赶到安全屋去与重案组的Sif警官完成交接。然后，他给Clint发了一条短信。

而六点四十五分，Steve深呼吸了一口气，然后开始给Fury挂电话。

“Rogers，你最好真的有急事。”

“两周前那个大学教授的家暴案，你让Natasha立刻跟进下，告诉她不用来局里，直接跟Clint前往对方大学取证调查，Clint那边我已经发了讯息给他。”

“那个因为被家暴的妻子三番四次改变口供，导致案情毫无进展的Case？”

“是的。”

“我以为，那是个派组里普通军装员警就能跟进的Case？”

“Nick，重案组之前联合海关的那个行动昨天收网了，不过他们有点意外收获，在一个集装箱里。”

电话那头，Fury的声音停顿了有十几秒。随后他像是明白了什么，“和二十年前一样？”

“一样，连集装箱的发出地点都一样，萨拉托夫。”

“我会支开她的，但你知道她多警觉。”

“明天，明天我会找个时间跟她说清楚。眼下太忙了，现在的新线索要安排下去跟踪，二十年前的资料要重新拿出来。这次比二十年前有利，现场抓到了人，线索还没断。”

“好，我也会尽早赶到。”

“当然，你是二十年前那起案件的经手人，我们十分需要你。”

Steve一挂断电话，先发了个邮件，然后立刻马不停蹄的又拨出一个电话。

“ Captain Rogers，早上好，您有什么需要？”听筒里传来的英国口音礼貌温雅，不过听上去仿佛丝毫不带人类情绪。

“Jarvis，我刚给你发了个邮件，收到了么？”

“收到了，是一个加密网站，您需要我破解它么？”

“是的，破解它，如果上面有视频和照片全部存档，如果有任何交易记录全部追踪，并且……我希望你能追踪到网站管理方的来源。”

“您什么时候想要结果？”

“越快越好。”

“好的，我会立刻去办公室开始工作。”

“辛苦你了。”

“这是我们技术支持部的职责所在，请不用客气。”

挂掉电话，然后又是下一个。

“嗨……Sam。”

电话被对面接通的同时，特殊受害者小组的办公室门也被推开了，Steve有些惊讶的看见才分别不久的爱人一手拿着公文包，另一手举着饮品托盘走进来。

Steve一面跟Sam继续对话，视线一面停留在Bucky身上。

他的男朋友穿着一件很不合身的浅蓝色衬衫，胳膊肘里的西装还是昨天的，下身穿的西裤自然也没换。

『 那是我的衬衫 ……』Steve瞬间就反应过来，看来对方根本没抽时间回一下自己家换衣服，就这么赶过来了。

“对，你跟Lang去档案室把当年的资料都提出来，对，全部都提出来。”

他挂掉电话，看着Bucky放下公文包和两杯咖啡在桌上。

“给早起的勤劳警官奖励。”他勾起嘴角，把其中一杯推到Steve面前，“在枕头上留字条？你就不怕我起来的时候不小心用被子把字条扫到地上么？Rogers先生，如果你非要用留字条那么原始的手段，麻烦至少把它黏在厕所的镜子上。显眼，不容易弄丢。”

“你怎么那么早就醒了？”

有人轻轻慢慢的舔了舔嘴唇，然后说，“你不在，冷。”

如果不是现在案件紧迫，他一定要把这个故意撩拨他的混蛋压在办公桌上好好教训一回。

仿佛是读懂了他的内心活动，Bucky伸出食指在他眉心点了点，“Rogers队长，别动坏念头，办公室X骚扰一位检察官，可会让你惹上大麻烦。”

“Bucky，你是我男朋友，记得么？”

“好吧，男朋友，留字条让我尽快来办公室一趟是出什么事了？”

“我虽然说尽快，但你可以回去换套衣服的，不用太辛苦……”

“行了，别啰嗦了，我觉得这样穿挺好的。”Bucky丢了个wink给Steve，“男朋友衬衫，多有趣啊。”

“咳。”Steve假装没听见，将自己从重案组拿来的文件夹递给Bucky，“案子刚开始，本来不该在那么初期的调查里就麻烦你。但是这个案子牵扯的比较远，照推测应该涉及到二十年前的一桩未解决案件，所以你需要调阅的资料会很多。我想，还是尽早通知你开始介入案情比较好。”

Bucky听到他的话随意的点了点头，待他翻开文件夹，第一页上钉着的几张照片就让他瞪大了眼睛，“儿童贩卖？跨国的？”

“是的，但……不止如此。”

在Steve迟疑的话语里，Bucky继续往后翻，而接下去他看到的讯息让他瞬间胸口升起翻腾不止的怒火。

“Damn it，those son of……”他的手一下捏皱了文件，因愤怒而用力到微微颤抖，“Steve，我们得抓住这些混蛋，一个都不能放过，一个都不能。必须，必须把他们统统送进监狱，必须！”

Steve伸手握住他颤抖的拳头，语气坚定，“会的，一定会。”

这群魔鬼，这次，绝对不会再有机会逃跑了。

2.

“Cap，嫌疑人的律师到了。”

军装警员Ben撑着办公室的门，冲里头大喊。瞬间，办公室里三名警官一位检察官的视线全都集中到了他身上。可能是因为他们研究案卷太认真了，一时没能控制住脸上的表情，每个人看上去都十分严肃，让Ben下意识的站直了身体，仿佛置身于局长训话的大礼堂。

Steve在下一秒缓了脸色点点头，“好，你先回审讯室门口守着，我一会儿就到。”

“Yes，Sir！”

年轻的军装警员重重的敲了脚后跟立正敬礼，高声作答。原本被他撑着的办公室门也打在了他后背上，看上去好像有点疼。

在Sam开始笑起来的当口，Ben几乎是跑着离开SVU办公室。

Steve将自己面前的案卷稍稍整理了下，冲Sam发话，“Sam，你跟我去负责记录，Scott，你留守，继续查阅旧资料，Fury到了你跟他汇报一下目前进展，技术部那里如果有后续消息要立刻告诉我。另外，如果Barnes检察官有什么需要，你尽力配……”

Barnes检察官此刻却也站了起来，他稍稍整理了下自己那不合身的衬衫，“他不用照看我，我会在审讯室外看着。虽说是小鱼小虾，但你们技术部的同事不是说根据记录他和大鱼们已经合作多年，也许可以利用。”

是的，根据审讯的走向，也许可以提出一些交易……当然，检察官就在外面全程跟进的话，一切都更方便。

不过老Jack不喜欢跟的那么紧，也不太喜欢这些交易套路，Steve同他合作多年，一时还没从旧习惯里扭转。此刻他盯着爱人嘴角的微笑几秒钟，然后才反应过来，“哦，当然。”

被Thor抓来的海关工作人员此刻还在重案组的审讯室里，他们两组人马都太忙，这种细枝末节的转移审讯室工序就被省略了，只是派了SVU下属的警员去接管看守工作而已。

重案组在他们楼下，Steve三人便直接走了楼梯，更节省时间。

当他们到达重案组的C-3审讯室，Bucky在门外通过单透玻璃朝里看了一眼，他眉头倏然皱起，然后抓住了Steve的胳膊，并制止Ben替他们开门。

“等等。”Bucky对Steve轻喊了一声，然后扭头去看身边同样一脸莫名的Sam，“Detective Wilson，请你留在外面，我和你们队长进去。”

在Steve来得及开口之前，Sam的反应更快，“哇哦，认真的？首轮审讯情况不明，连个简略笔录都没做过就要让检控官出面了？”

Steve的表情显示了他也有此疑惑，Bucky轻轻叹了口气，要知道，一般状况下他当然也不可能这样做事。

“你们对里头那个律师，不熟吧？”

Steve和Sam看向审讯室内，他们的嫌疑犯身边坐着个矮小的男人，50岁上下的年纪。短圆脸，圆眼镜，穿廉价西装，一直在用手帕擦额头上不停冒出的冷汗。他已经很矮小了，但在位置上佝偻着肩膀，看上去就像是那里放着个面粉袋子什么的。

他们确定自己没见过这个律师，不然看上去这么不自信又有些小猥琐的样子，总会留下点记忆的。

Bucky很清楚他们对这人绝对不会熟悉，于是他又问了句，“在你们看来他是不是很好打发？”

看上去确实如此，Sam点点头，Steve也没反驳。不过他们知道，Bucky既然这样问，就说明里面有隐情，而且隐情严重到年轻的检控官觉得自己必须立刻上场跟那小老头对垒。

“他叫Zola，Arnim·Zola，海德拉律所在莫斯科办公室的负责人。他不常在美国活动，一般两三年才来一次总部。而且他要价很贵，一般能令他亲自出手，差不多都是俄国那边寡头财阀之类同等的规模了。所以，他如今在美国地界，替一个小虾米做代理律师。相信我，这里面一定有问题。”

“你跟他很熟悉么？”

“不。”Bucky摇摇头，“不过实习的时候，Pierce曾派我去过莫斯科协助一个案件，那时候跟Zola有些接触。说真的Steve，我很不喜欢他，Zola就像是某种小型毒蛇。狡猾又阴险，会在你不注意的时候狠狠咬上来。而且，虽然只合作了三个月，也足够让我认识到，他算是海德拉里都少见的恶心了。”

“比Zemo还恶劣？”

“哦，相信我，比Zemo恶心的多。”

Steve思考了一会儿，然后点点头，“好吧Bucky，你跟我一起进去，我们走一步算一步吧。”

“没问题。”

“哇，所以我就站在外头待命了。”Sam耸耸肩小声嘟囔道，看着已经走进审讯室的两人背影有些无奈。这两个人真是的，竟然到最后几乎都忘记还有个他存在了。

而审讯室内，Zola看到Bucky的一瞬间，显然有些惊讶，但他很快掩饰了过去，用一种友好的语气打了招呼，“好久不见，Mr Barnes。”

Steve没有错过Zola那点惊讶，所以，他在来这里之前根本不知道Bucky调任NYC的事。

照理说海德拉不会出这种错，他们的律师要跟NYPD的SVU打交道，怎么会不告诉他新上任的DA是曾经的海德拉员工？

那么看来，Zola会接下这个委托，事先也许根本没有支会海德拉。

所以，到底是来不及，还是他故意决定不说？

只是一秒之间，Steve的脑中已经高速转过这些问题，他带着这种疑问看向身边的Bucky，他猜对方跟他一样察觉了这一点。然而当他扭头看到身边人的第一眼，Steve惊呆了，甚至在Bucky入座后第一时间忘记自己也要坐下。

年轻的检察官又进入了他那种冰封一样的冷漠气场里，而这个状态，年轻的警察队长却从没见过。

对于Zola的招呼，Bucky像是根本懒得回应，他只是轻轻点了下头。

Steve缓过神终于跟着坐下，Bucky这幅模样让他很陌生，还有些不安。因为他不知道现在正在发生什么，不过……他总是能信任Bucky的。即使他看上去像是变成一个陌生人，但是只要他是Bucky，都不会有问题的。

这么想着，Steve很快恢复冷静。

他看向对面的疑犯，在他们一进门的时候，对方就进入了紧张戒备的状态，现在他脸色都刷白了。

应该只是条小鱼，但是Zola却来了，Steve想了想，还是决定按照原本的计划。对方不是他的最终目标，他想从疑犯的嘴里撬出点东西，就不能让他太惊惶，那会让他变成紧闭上的蚌壳。

“Mr. Jones，您是一位工龄超过15年的海关工作人员，职位不算低也不算太高，您负责A区的清关工作，我说的没错吧？”

“是，是的。”

“我们这次请您来，是因为昨天夜里在A区搜查出的一个集装箱问题。申报内容是，玩具。从该集装箱进港，到您签发批准入关，不出五分钟，您甚至没有去按照基本流程核查一遍。”

“我，我可能失误了，我昨天上午吃了抗抑郁的药，所……”

“Mr. Jones。”Zola突然开口，“如果您不愿意，您可以什么都不告诉警方，等扣留时间到了，我会替您办理保释手续，然后您就可以回家了。”

他的语气又轻又缓，但是听在耳中让人非常不舒服，有种阴冷的诡异感。

Steve挑了挑眉，“然后不等他走出警局，我们就能逮捕他第二次，Zola先生，您没有告诉您的当事人，警方已经查到了他在荷兰的秘密银行账户么？”

“什么？”Jones发出一声惊讶的叫声，然后随即被Zola制止了。

“Captain Rogers，你在威胁我的委托人么？”

“我在陈述警方所掌握的证据，希望您的委托人认清现实，给予配合，解释清楚他的这笔巨额经济来源。如果您真心为你的委托人好，应该建议他配合警方，而不是回避问题。”

“Mr. Jones，您放心，有我在，Captain Rogers所说的情况是不会发生的。 ”

“好，好的。”

看来，事先有人提醒过他得信任Zola，并给予过他什么保证。但就目前的状况，Steve觉得这个叫Jones的家伙分明是被骗了，这个Zola看起来……

“Rogers，你明白这里在发生什么，对么？”一直没有说话的Bucky突然开口。

虽然他语气冷的像刀锋，让Steve很不适应，但是Steve信任又了解他，所以还是很快的就进入配合，“我明白，可是我觉得Mr. Jones不明白。”

“是啊，他不明白。”Bukcy冷冷的说，“Mr. Zola应该不是Mr. Jones自己聘请的，而是有人替他聘用的。”

对面的疑犯听到这句话，眼皮轻微的跳动了一下，抬手擦了擦脑门。

“所以Zola律师的忠诚对象并不是Mr. Jones，而是背后隐藏的真正雇主。”Steve直接断言。

“Mr. Jones当然可以听信Zola律师的话，对警方闭口不言。但是，我想那位背后的神秘人，可能已经想好了脱身的方式，比如……一个头脑简单又贪财，好操控的海关工作人员。”

“咳。”Zola突然打断他们，“Mr. Barnes，作为检控官，您该停止这种危险的违规行为，这不利于你的行业道德。”

“奇怪，我不过是在跟Captain Rogers聊天，也没有跟任何其他人说话啊。”

“是的，Barnes检察官只是在跟我聊天罢了，这些闲谈内容甚至不会被记录在档案里。”

不顾Zola难看的脸色，Bucky不准备给他一丝喘息的机会，而且Steve跟他配合的很好，话语之间不留间隙的快速而有力。

说真的，这种阴招他还是从海德拉学来的呢，多讽刺。

“所以我们说到哪儿了？哦对，你猜其实如果这个可怜的棋子愿意跟我们合作，DA办公室可以给他怎样的Deal？”

“按照我的经验来判断，大概最终15年到20年，运气好的话还能出来参加女儿的婚礼。”

“那如果傻乎乎的听信一个压根不忠诚于自己的律师呢？”

“大概要死在监狱里吧，而且，看看要甩给他的罪名吧……天呐，监狱里那些大个子家伙最爱关照这样的犯人了，他们最喜欢和欺负小男孩小女孩的犯人玩耍了。”Steve用有些夸张的语气这样说，虽然他一向正直，但是当了那么多年警察，该用的审讯手段他都会，这种装模作样的吓唬也不算什么。

“呵，真可怜。”检察官这样说，可是语气却冰冷的毫无一点情绪，甚至连嘲讽都没有。

警察队长点头认同，“唉，深表遗憾，不过这是他自己的选择，我们也没有办法。”

“也不是没有，如果他愿意说出，我放弃某位律师作为我的代表律师的话……”

“Mr. Barnes！”Zola用力的拍着桌子大喊出声，终于让对面两人停下。

“What？”

他冷漠的看着对面首次出现一些失态的小老头，仿佛在看一个死物。说真的，他想说的话已经说完了，Zola再怎么跳脚都没关系。

“我……”嫌疑人突然站了起来，他猛的抬起袖子擦了擦满脸的冷汗，甩开了Zola试图将他重新拉坐下的手， “我放弃Mr. Zola作为我的代表律师，我放弃！”

Bucky甚至都没看嫌疑人，他还是维持着方才盯着Zola的动作，此刻抬手做了个请的姿势。

“Mr. Zola，您已经不是Mr. Jones的代理律师了，请便。”

Zola站了起来，虽然不知道他内心怎么想的，但是勉强维持住了温和的假面。

“看来，我是被海德拉自己制造出的拳头给重击了，我们将你教的可真不错。Mr. Barnes，也许你更适合继续为海德拉工作。”

Bucky没有回应他，只是等他走后，凑近Steve耳边提醒，“你该让手下的人盯紧Zola。”

“已经发信给Lang处理了。”

Bucky嘴角轻轻勾起，仿佛之前的冷冽严酷都只是幻觉，灰绿色的眼中闪耀的是自豪和赞赏。Steve明白，这是因为自己。

看来Bucky对他的警觉性真的非常骄傲了，不过他可是个优秀的警察，这种办案触觉的敏锐度，相当正常。

现在，是时候来料理小鱼小虾了。

他们的新污点证人，一个不经吓的小人物。

3.

Jones确实只是个小虾米，他能提供的线索和信息实在太有限。

但他也算是只称职的小虾米，毕竟在那有限的信息里，他已经做到了百分百的配合协助。

从这只小虾米口里，唯一抠出的有用的东西，就是他与该不知名犯罪集团近十年来的所有交易时间记录。

近十年来，Jones一共为对方提供了11次服务。

而他们NYPD开启这个Case的时间是20年前，那么有没有早于20年前的呢？在20年前那起意外发现的案件之后到对方与Jones合作的十年前之间呢？更甚至，除了在纽约，对方还有没有往美国其他关口运送“货物”？或者美国之外？

这个案子如果深挖下去，一定会越挖越大。

而他们现在所能做的，也只能是利用手头有限的线索，一步步的先把自己本分里的工作做实。

Steve从审讯室出来之后，立刻让Sam把Jones提供的运送时间记录送去技术科交给Jarvis。

根据Jarvis先前的联络，Steve已经知道那个秘密网站的大致运行规律，而Jarvis面对的唯一难题是时间。该网站的数据每三天会销毁一次，虽然Jarvis有办法追溯恢复，但是他必须一天天往前重复追回数据，并没有什么捷径。

不过从Jarvis目前恢复出的数据里，能得出在最近一次，也就是这次被他们截获的运送“货物”前三天，网站会收到订“ 货 ”者最后一笔交易款。

根据这个交易数据，Jarvis已经锁定了最近这次交易所涉及的十名美国境内交易人，并将他们的个人信息发送给了SVU。

而现在，有了Jones所提供的他所经手的11起交易， Jarvis就可以更有针对性的先对这11个交易时间点附近数据进行追溯恢复，得到这11起交易中的交易人信息。

眼下，鉴于20年前被意外发现的案件里，受害儿童也是10人，也许可推测，每次交易所涉及交易人至少10人。

那么根据Jones所提供的信息，这11起交易，他们至少可以列出110个美国境内的嫌疑人。

这种该死的东西，抓一个是一个。

当他们回到SVU办公室时，Fury已经到了，正跟Scott一起整理着旧资料。看到Steve他们回来，也没多做什么招呼，直接抬起头就进入正题。

“我该仔细给你们讲讲20年前那件事了。”

就算他不主动这么说，Steve也会要求的。

虽然因为Nat的关系，他们这组人或多或少都自己留了心眼去查看过那个案子，但是从过往的不完全资料里查看那些讯息是一回事，通过直接经手的警员亲口描述就是另一回事了。

此刻Sam也从技术科回来了，看到组内目前在的人和他们的DA都环绕在Fury身侧，立刻明白是怎么回事，于是一声不吭的也走过去加入其中。

Fury讲的很仔细，但绝不累赘，他以自己亲身经历的角度讲述，将他所在意的重点都直接清楚的剖析出来。

当他描述完毕，准备接受警员门问题的时候，Steve的手机突然亮了一下，是个邮件提示。

Steve低头打开看了一眼，眼中闪过一丝阴影。

旁人也许对他的情绪并未看的分明，但就站在他身侧的Bucky却看的很清楚，于是他伸出手在Steve手腕上不轻不重的摁了下。

对于这样不着痕迹的关切，Steve回以一个温暖的微笑，然后才肃正面色朝向他的上司和同僚，“Loki传来了视频。”

“他到那里有超过一刻钟么？”Sam惊讶的做了个疑问的表情。

确实，有些太快了。

安全屋那里有10名需要确定心理状况的孩童，而Loki大约十五分钟之前到达，当时Wanda给他们传回了联络。如果撇除掉Loki处理上传视频的时间，可能他面对这些孩子还没有5分钟？

Steve觉得有些不妙，虽然他对Loki·Laufeyson其人的性格敬谢不敏，但对他的专业水准却从不质疑。

他觉得自己不会喜欢即将看到的东西，任何人都不会喜欢。

Steve看向Fury，高大的独眼黑人主管严肃的点了点头，“打开吧。”

所有人跟随Steve来到他办公桌前，Steve将邮箱里的视频下载到电脑桌面，然后点开。

如同往常一样，Loki会在西装襟口别上不易察觉的针孔摄像头，随着他的视角可以供办案人员了解到最直观的情况。

视频中，Loki走进了安全屋，10个孩子都在那里，Wanda也在那里。

孩子们看来挺喜欢她，都安静乖巧的聚集在她身边，听她给他们念着小画册上的儿童故事。

他们并未将孩子们分开，这些孩子应该还处于惊惧之中，强行使他们立即分开，也许会造成不必要的麻烦。

Wanda和孩子们一起抬起头，然后年轻的女警员用温柔的嗓音向一瞬间有些紧绷的孩子们做介绍。

“嗨，宝贝儿们，这是Dr. Laufeyson，他是我的朋友，他是……”女孩思考了一下措辞，最后选择用这个年龄段的孩子们可能比较容易听进去的方式说，“他来跟大家玩一会儿，别担心，他是朋友，我们就做几个游戏。”

在Wanda的话说完之后，Loki站在那里有几秒没动，他可能在观察那些孩子的状态。又过了一会儿，他才开始走近Wanda和孩子们。

然而变故，也是从这时候开始的。

Loki走到孩子们一米以内的范围时，那几个目测平均年龄在6-8岁的小家伙们开始动了。

镜头停止了下来，这表明Loki没有继续前进，他只是站在那里。

而Wanda，她一瞬间惊讶过后想要做些什么，但镜头里有只手伸出冲她方向点了点，制止了她。让年轻的女警官只能维持着惊恐而心痛的复杂表情，咬着嘴唇停在那里不动。

镜头里，那些看上去天使一样的孩子们，却在做着与年龄不符的行为。

孩子们的眼神和动作都完全错了年纪，他们像是一群成年人，一群知道利用自己优秀资本的成年人，冲Loki的方向做着诱惑的行为。

SVU的办公室内，听到几声拳头握紧的骨节响动，还有牙齿被咬紧的碰响。

而视频里，有些孩子甚至开始一边跳舞似得扭动身体，一边慢慢的除下身上衣物。

当三个男孩儿和两个女孩脱下自己的裤子和裙子，穿着内裤用不属于孩童的眼神朝Loki方向走来，当其中一个女孩的手将要触摸到Loki的西裤时。

他们终于听到心理医生向来冷漠优雅的嗓音里，带着一点克制的愤怒开口了。

“照顾好他们。”

冲Wanda说完这句话，镜头剧烈的摇动着，可以判断出，Loki几乎用了最快的速度跑出了安全屋。

他在安全屋外站定，镜头拍摄着走廊里边角泛黄的印花壁纸，大约过了快半分钟，终于又听到Loki的声音。

“我的专业建议是，不要让任何成年男性接近他们。从这些孩子身上我们问不出任何东西，他们接受了类似巴甫洛夫的狗那种训练……他们看到成年男性就会做出刚才那些举动。我会联系专业的儿童心理机构，让他们介入处理。如果情况好的话，三到五年之后，他们也许还能重回社会。”

他没有说情况不好会怎样，但SVU办公室里，每个警员都希望未来只有情况好的假设。

在视频结束之前，Loki最后留下一句，“这个案件，我会全力配合。”

视频结束，办公室内的气氛压抑到令人窒息，每个人连呼吸都放到最轻。

Scott最受不了这样的气氛，他像是挣扎一样试图缓解，“Dr. Laufeyson可是第一次说出全力配合这种话。”

其他人听了他的话，也不知道该笑还是该生气。

一向表现出对世界冷漠的 Loki·Laufeyson看来都被戳到了底线，可是看到这样的状况，又有谁能不动容呢？

但凡是任何有基本人性存在的人类，都会发怒，都会觉得无法忍受。

Fury张了张嘴，有些艰涩的吐出接下来的话，“20年前被我们意外救下的那些孩子，并不是……他们没有这样。虽然也是6-8岁的年龄段，但是他们基本知道自己被坏人控制，坏人要利用他们去做不好的事，他们知道自己将面临的事是可怕的。所以当被我们解救后，孩子们在最初的惊吓过后，对警方和后来的社工人员都很依赖和信任。他们知道自己脱困了，从坏人手里。”

“20年的时间，看来只是让这群人渣变得越发丧心病狂了。”Sam这样说着，用力的捶了一下Steve办公桌的台面，发出一声巨响。

这是所有人的心声，是的，丧心病狂。

他们得抓住这些混蛋，必须要抓住他们。

办公室内所有人沉默的，重新投入工作，心灵上的压抑变成了一种异样亢奋的动力，令他们更不知疲倦的对繁冗的资料做出整理和归纳。

不知过了多久，办公室的门被猛的从外推开，熟悉的高跟鞋声响一声声回荡开来。

每一步都踩的很用力，说明对方处在暴怒之中。

“抱歉，她察觉了……我没拦住她……”Clint的声音虚弱的混杂在高跟鞋声之间，非常虚弱，甚至有点委屈。

在Steve回头想看Fury的时候，发现他们的上司不知何时已经躲回了自己的小办公室。

并且在红发美女警官怒吼，“Fury，Rogers，我们需要好好谈谈！”的那一刻，小办公室的门锁发出“咔嗒”的落锁声响。

Steve简直无言以对，这什么见鬼的顶头上司……能更怂么？

可是他没时间去考虑怎么跟Fury算账了，因为Natasha已经近在眼前，此刻在Steve眼中，她那头美丽的红发如同具象化的怒火。

如果Natasha要揍他的话，他是躲还是不躲呢？是让她揍一拳然后反击呢还是……

没等他想完，红发女警官的拳头已经冲着他鼻梁骨砸过来了，然后，准备挨一拳再跟对方讨论的Steve并没有等到预想中的疼痛。

Natasha的拳头被人中途拦截了，Steve和Natasha一起冲拦住拳头的人看去，年轻的检察官脸上露出些古怪的无奈和尴尬。

“小甜心，这是我跟搭档之间的工作冲突，是公事，你不该插手。”

“抱歉。”Bucky睁着无辜的大眼睛，语气软而委屈，“只是，条件反射……”

真的，他不想插手的。

他知道这是Steve自己需要跟Natasha解决的问题，解决不好会影响他们以后的工作配合，甚至友情。即使自己跟Steve的关系如何亲密，他都不该插手这件事的。

可是该死的，他就是习惯了。

从Steve还是个瘦弱的小家伙的时候开始，他就习惯了。

他就是没法眼睁睁看着Steve Rogers挨打，该怎么办呢？

Bucky松开握着Natasha手腕的手，退开一步，语气依旧柔软，“你们聊，好好解决，不要打架。”

Natasha翻了个白眼，“所以我和Steve是哪里的小学生么？你那是什么口气？嗯？Barnes老师？”

被说的人只是笑笑不说话，摆着委屈和无辜的泰迪熊似得模样看着Natasha。

红发美女觉得被这家伙一搅合，她都没法好好跟Steve生气了。

回头看看Steve，Natasha决定收回刚才那句话。

她搭档那被人保护后一脸骄傲甜蜜又兴奋的蠢样子，真是让人越看越生气。

切，有男朋友了不起啊？

嗯，有护短的男朋友就是了不起啊。

短暂的眼神交流之后，Natasha想，要不还是先把这个金发大个子狠狠揍一顿再说吧？

这炫耀脸太招人打了。

4.

Fury的小办公室那头传来的声音，仿佛里面开过去三个施工队。

黑人警官放下手上的文件，三步两跳的挤到坐在他们队长座位上的检察官身边，导致对方在椅子上向后挪了挪，拉开几公分的距离。

“Barnes，你不担心么？”

担心什么？

这么大的动静反而不用担心吧，揍人可弄不出这个响动。

可能只有Fury需要担心怎么跟上面要资金重新装修办公室吧？

其实Natasha的愤怒完全可以理解，没有一个警官在被要求利益规避的时候能老老实实的就听话。何况这次也不是因为跟涉案人或者受害人有相关联系。Romanoff本人就是受害人，还是20年前最初被发现的那批受害人之一，这让她更无法轻易的就退出这起案件。

但她必须退出，谁也不想因为她参与了调查这一点，被对方抓住把柄攻击。

Zola是条阴险滑溜的老毒蛇，Natasha若是以警员的身份参与哪怕一丁点的调查，都会被他扩大夸张成栽赃陷害伪造证据之类的方向去。

这个道理红发女警官本人也不可能不清楚，她只是需要点发泄而已。

毕竟，这个办公室里，没有谁比她更想亲手把那群家伙送进铁栏杆后面了，甚至……她肯定想把他们全都送上电椅。当然了，要送上电椅还是有些难度，毕竟他们在纽约州。

Bucky看了那头紧闭的门，他相信Steve和Fury能搞定火爆女警官的脾气。

他想着这些，并没有搭理Sam那有带着看热闹口气的问题。

虽然没得到回应，不过Sam没有那么容易放弃，他带着一种看穿一切的笑声道，“嘿，你已经五分钟没翻页了。”

切……

他“啪—”的合上手里文件，眼神扫过Steve桌上被拿过来的最新资料，都是科技组那边刚送来的。根据时间线，他们的交易人追踪已经确定到了60名，来自全美各地。而这个数目，还在持续增加中。

小办公室里传来一声玻璃器皿被砸的声响，听动静砸的挺碎。

Sam、Scott和Clint同时捧着文件缩了缩脖子，就仿佛那些玻璃渣都溅在他们脸上了似得。

Bucky抿了抿嘴唇，衷心希望没一丁点儿玻璃渣会溅在Steve身上。

也许，该给Romanoff女士准备一份大礼。

不过若要那么做的话，得花费些功夫。

Natasha是他们目前唯一能用的直接证人，而他需要更多的受害者愿意出庭作证，所以Natasha在其中扮演了一个至关重要的角色。

所以，多花费些功夫准备份大礼也没什么。

况且，自己也挺喜欢这个想法，而且他确定，Steve和小组里其他人也会很喜欢。

在心里打定了主意，Bucky彻底放下手上的文件夹，然后拿起一旁的公文包和西装站了起来。

“告诉Steve我回一趟DA办公室。”

他说完也没给Sam反应的时间，跟一阵风似得就离开了。

几乎是等他的背影都消失在了大门外，Sam才点点头“哦”了一声。

 

——————————————

 

一踏进自己办公室的门，他就隐约觉得不对头。思虑转瞬而逝，关上门，不动声色的将门反锁。

同时，不等他转身，一只手搭上了肩膀。

Bucky条件反射的给对方一个背摔，脑子里压根没考虑太多。

“Fxxk！”被摔在地上的人发出一声重响，还有一个厚重的文件袋也随之落下。

有点耳熟……Bucky定睛看了看正从地上抓着文件袋爬起来，揉着腰背的男人，随即脸上的表情又冷了几分。

“别一声不吭站在我身后。”

对方翻了个白眼，“Fxxk U！Barnes！一个律师要那么好身手干什么！”

身手好的都能直接摔调查员了，这科学么？

何况他可不是一般的调查员，他给海德拉当调查员之前，可是在NYPD ESU当过十年差的！

Bucky面无表情，眼神森冷，语气维持着冷硬，“东西拿来，Rumlow。”

“你又知道是给你的？”

“不给我，你在这里干什么？”

MD，这小子还是一如既往的能冻死人。

“嗨，Winter。”男人咧嘴笑了下，故意喊当年Bukcy在海德拉实习时，他们私下给他起的花名，“老同事辛苦给你跑一趟送关键材料，连杯咖啡都没？”

“爱给给，不给滚。”

艹，就知道不能对面前的人报任何期待。这家伙离开海德拉这几年，冷酷的越发令人发指了。 Rumlow觉得自己背脊都有点冷，而且心里很不爽。

但是如果不把东西给他，就这么回去，那个老混蛋一定会扣他奖金。

他可不会跟钱过不去，反正律所调查员不需要脸皮这种东西，没有什么比绿花花的票子更可贵。Brock Rumlow是个实际主义者，如果需要尊敬和面子这种玩意儿，他也就不会从NYPD辞职了。

甩手把分量颇重的公文袋抛到后头的办公桌上，Rumlow用一种吊儿郎当的姿态甩了甩手，做出一脸不可思议的表情来。

“要我说，就你这个冷死人的性格，还是回去特区跟那群xing冷淡的经济犯罪组小伙伴们混一起比较好。跟NYPD的SVU共事，认真的？Winter，你是想吓崩溃那群可怜的受害人么？”

Bucky冷冷的睨他，懒得说话，只是走到办公桌前拿起来公文袋打开。

但也许是 Rumlow今天太无聊，又或者他跟SVU小组有什么交情或者过节之类，他还在Bucky背后继续唠叨着。

“就算不提那些悲惨的受害人吧，你跟Rogers怎么合作？冰火对冲，互相折磨吗？”

Bucky抽出公文袋里的文件，听到这句话，转过身。他对这个话题并没什么兴趣，不过也并不介意听听对方基于浅薄的认识想说什么。

“我在ESU的时候支援过SVU的行动，说真的，除了 Romanoff，其他人……太难共事。” Rumlow翻了个白眼，SVU小组简是英雄主义，热血拼命的英雄集合地，一群可敬可爱的理想主义者，让他这种现实至上的人难以忍受，尤其是某个金发碧眼的甜心宝贝儿。

“废话说够了就滚。”

“只是来自前同事的善意而已，别这么抗拒。夏日灿烂的骄阳和冬日凛冽的暴风雪无法磨合，只会让工作事倍功半，调回特区才对你更好。”

“Pierce对我跟Fury的小组合作很不甘心。”

陈述句，冰冷直接的陈述句。

Rumlow耸了耸肩，好吧，他尽力了。把这段录音交给Pierce那老家伙，他肯定也挑不出毛病，总不好挑刺扣自己奖金了吧？

“那我走了，你自己再好好想想。”

“滚。”

等办公室里只剩下他一个，Bucky放松了脸上的表情，不由觉得好笑的摇了摇头。

看看，固定印象害死人。

Steve是旷照于空，温暖万物的阳光固然没错。但自己也只对讨厌的人才化身冰封万里的严寒啊，他对自己讨人喜欢这点相当自信呢。拜托，今早枕头上的小纸条里Steve还称他为春日第一道融雪的曦光呢。

竟然怀疑他跟Steve没法好好合作……

愚蠢的海德拉，呵。

Bucky懒得再理刚才听到的蠢话，翻开了Pierce让Rumlow特地送来的材料，那里面的内容，让他瞬间挑起了眉峰。

所以，Zola这次确实是没有通知海德拉总部就来美国的。

并且，从这份材料看，Pierce打的是借他们的手，抛弃掉Zola这个累赘的算盘。

Zola是海德拉创始人Shmidt时期的合伙人，这些年 Pierce执掌公司之后，由于理念不合，两人之间早有许多矛盾。加上莫斯科分公司那边的收益分成模式对总部又很鸡肋，莫斯科那边的收入大部分都进了Zola自己的腰包，Pierce早就动了把这最后一个创始初期合伙人踢出局的念头。这些，在海德拉内部，其实一直不算什么秘密。

手指划过材料上被红色水笔圈出的关键部分，Bucky皱了皱眉头。

虽然让Pierce太得意不是他所乐见的结果，但在案情面前，这毫无分量。

比起Pierce高兴还是失落，他更在乎能不能把这次案件里的主谋和重要涉案人员统统一网打尽。

这份大礼，他收下了。

Bucky拿起电话，给Fury的办公室挂了个直线。

“Fury，你在FBI和ICPO有认识什么可靠的人么？”

“当然。”

“那尽快安排一次三方对谈，视讯会议也行。”

“最快也许也得明天。”

“来得及，我大约两小时后到。我拿到一些材料，在对谈之前，我们需要好好研究一下。”

对面沉默了几秒钟，然后再度传来Fury的问话，“给个剧透？”

“你听说过……Red Room么？”

Bucky的指甲划过材料上这两个单词，留下了深深的刻痕。

 

5.

『小公主，你能做好的。』

『只要按照指示，好好拍几张照片就行。』 

『好孩子，你能做到，一会儿会准备甜面包给你。』 

『你再这样不听话，就把你扔出去，一晚上，就会冻死。』 

『哦，宝贝儿，海那边有位绅士挑中了你，你就要过上不愁吃喝的好日子了。』 

『乖，甜心，给你未来的爸爸拍几张漂亮的照片寄过去。』

黑洞洞的相机镜头对着她，像一只恶毒冰冷的眼睛。

男人粗糙的大手放在她肩膀上，将幼小身躯上轻薄的吊带裙一侧肩带拉下，像在摆弄一只没有生命的洋娃娃。

『小公主，你能做好的……』

『你能做好的，Natalia。』 

Natasha从床上猛然坐起，她大口大口的喘着气，额头上一层细细的冷汗。

将凌乱的红发拨了拨，她在黑暗的房间里摸索到放在枕边的手机。

4:23 a.m.

那张能让大多数女人艳羡的面孔深深的埋进自己的双掌，从来骄傲挺直的脊背此刻却呈现倾颓之势。

掌心里，有一点湿润，微凉的湿润。

等她再抬头时，已经恢复了平素的冷静。

红发女警官靠在床头，已经完全失去了睡意。

这噩梦已经追随她许多年，从一开始梦中那些可恨面孔清晰的令人胆寒。到后来，随着她日渐年长，梦中的话语和人脸已经逐渐模糊。

这样的梦也越来越少了，曾经夜夜纠缠，后来三、四年都不一定梦见一回。

而这一次，它那么的清晰，向自己压迫而来。每一个字句语气，和那丑恶的面孔上伪善而令人作呕的表情，清晰的更甚于她遥远的记忆。

Natasha点了支烟，只吸了一口便夹在指间，任由它在黑暗里缓缓燃烧，细小的红色光点暧昧的闪闪烁烁，犹如她此刻难测的心情。

她知道这样清晰的梦是为了什么，因为她终于，终于在多年后再次看到那张脸了。

那张苍老了许多，却依然能让她在入眼的第一秒，就开始背脊森寒的脸。

她答应了Fury和Steve置身调查之外，但是坚持要每天更新案情的新进展。

三天前，FBI的Coulson探员和ICPO的T'Challa警探加入调查，并与SVU即时组成三方共同协调合作的专项调查小组。

而James Barnes所带来的“匿名”材料，替他们锁定了新的调查方向。

Red Room，一个在Soviet Union解体后成立的前成员国儿童救助组织，总部在莫斯科。

牵头人是一名前苏联将军，Aleksander Lukin。

一张Natasha噩梦里永远不会缺席的面孔，今夜里格外清晰的面孔。

用着慈善的名义，做着最恶毒无耻的勾当。

手指上传来灼热的轻蛰，低下头，烟已经燃到尾部。

Natasha随手将烟头摁灭在床头柜上的烟灰缸里，然后掀开薄被下床。

她在一刻钟里完成了洗漱和穿戴，随即风风火火的拿上车钥匙跑出了门。

十分多钟后，Natasha对着替自己开门的搭档兼上司露出一个友好的笑容，走廊里暖黄的灯光遮掩了她因为缺眠而略显苍白的脸色，令她如往常一般光彩照人。

“早上好，队长。”

Steve Rogers扭头看了看客厅墙上的挂钟，确实很早，还不到五点。

他的蓝眼睛里还有一丝困倦的迷茫，顶着凌乱的金发，只穿着白色背心和格纹睡裤的Captain Rogers看着他的老搭档，皱起眉头。

“Nat，你最好有很重要的事。”

Steve加班到今早2点才回家，他眼下睡了才不过二个多小时，实在不能算心情很好。

“你有James的地址对吧。”

哦，她使用了陈述语气。

Steve点点头，示意她继续。

“你不介意送我去找他吧。”

嗯，她继续使用了陈述语气。

“Bucky不会喜欢的。”因为Barnes检察官跟他一样加班到2点，而且睡不好被打扰的Bucky绝对没他那么好脾气，绝对。

“我必须确定一些事。”

“在凌晨5点不到？”

“是的队长，不能等了，一秒都不能，我快疯了。”

女警官绿色的眼睛深处闪动着隐隐的不安和焦躁，作为她的老搭档，Steve很明白这对Natasha来说是多么的反常和少见。当然，他也明白这里面的原因。

那个缠绕着她20年的噩梦，终于在近日里呈现了最清晰的模样，她不可能冷静。

Steve在内心深深叹了口气，Nat很显然失眠了，并且她要让自己和Bucky也一起睡眠不足。

而自己还没法拒绝她……

他从门口让开了一些，伸手摁了墙上的开关，黑暗的客厅立刻灯火通明。

“先进来吧。”

“不该是你跟我出门么？”

Steve没回答，只是招招手，示意走廊里的Natasha快进来。

红发美女耸耸肩，走进了这间并不陌生的老式公寓。

他们小组经常轮流在各自家中举行聚会，这里她可没少来过。当然，这个时间点来拜访就是第一次了。

Steve让Natasha在客厅沙发上坐下，随后给她倒了杯热茶。

这让Natasha挑了挑眉，Rogers这是准备让她待多久？她明明说了她很着急才对……

但是Steve像是看不到她略显焦躁的肢体语言，反而走回了卧房。

几秒种后，红发女警官眉尾挑的更高了。

哦，好吧，原来如此。

虚掩着的卧室门里，隐约传来Steve温和的低语。

“嘿，Buck，醒醒，Natasha来了。”

棉织物互相摩擦的轻响，然后是低到无法听清的疑似对话，Natasha唯一还能分辨的是，所谓的对话大概只是Steve在讲，Barnes只是哼哼唧唧的发出点懒洋洋的语气词而已。

随着主卧浴室里传来水声，卧室里的灯也被打开，随即Steve高大的身影再次回到了客厅。

在他能开口之前，Natasha放下水杯，语气带有几分揶揄。

“原来你们已经同居了。”

再度是Romanoff式陈述语气。

Steve有些慌乱的伸手比划了几下，最终只是略显无力的辩驳了一句，“昨晚加班到很晚，我的公寓离警局比较近。”

红发女警官冲自己的搭档眨了眨眼睛，“你们同居了。”

“好吧，Nat你说的也不算错。我们是成年人了，这不犯法。”

“我又没说你们犯法，只是队长，你不该瞒着自己的同事，应该说出来让大家高兴高兴。”

Steve并不觉得将自己的私生活拿出来公开有什么值得高兴的，虽然组里的队员们确实一向很关心，或者说有点过度关心他的私生活。

以前每次见过Nat给自己介绍的相亲对象后，第二天回到办公室，总能发现包括Fury在内的所有人，都用一种热切的八卦眼神看着自己。当然，他真的只是为了同事情才会去见见那些女孩儿的，并且他每次都立刻向对方礼貌的道歉，说明自己并没有打算展开一段确定关系的意图。

“最近太忙了。”所以还没找到合适的时间向所有人公开。

迎向Natasha趣味的目光，最终他只能似是而非的说出这样一句话，然后几乎是同手同脚的跑去厨房又冲了两杯茶。

这时洗了把冷水脸的Bucky已经从卧室出来了，他还没有来得及把自己的衣物放几套在Steve公寓里，所以此刻身上穿的蓝色格纹睡衣明显大了一号。

就像Steve说的，只是因为接连的两起案件都比较麻烦，总会加班，所以……他到Steve这里过夜更方便。

这不是同居，至少还不能算正式的同居。

“Nat，你最好有很重要的事！” Bucky在Natasha一旁的单人沙发上坐下，接过Steve递来的洋甘菊茶。

女警官小小翻了个白眼，“真甜蜜，你们连说话都变得一模一样了。”

只除了Barnes检察官的语气更凶狠罢了，可怜的Rogers，他的伴侣有起床气。

“ Sergeant Romanoff！ ”

“哦，好的，检察官先生。”Natasha抬手做了个安抚的动作，鲜红的嘴唇勾起一个优雅的弧度，“听说，你很缺证人？我是说，除了我之外。”

Bucky抿了一口热茶，然后仍旧将茶杯捧在脸前，茶水的热气蒸的他灰绿色的眼睛里似有水波盈转。

“所以，你能给我几个证人？”

“足够多。但是……”随着话锋的转变，那微笑的红唇也拉成了平线，“可我得知道，这对她/他们来说，是否值得。你知道的，纽约州，呵……在这里，最高量刑也不过是……”

Bucky打断了她的话，他笑起来，眼中流露出一种狡黠的天真神色，“亲爱的Romanoff警官，我有说过，这起案件会在纽约州审理么？”

“什么？”

他在沙发上挪动了一下身体，将自己的脑袋靠上沙发扶手上坐着的Rogers队长的腰腹，眯起眼睛在男人身上轻轻蹭了蹭，自然的仿佛是只粘人的小猫。

“现在NYPD的SVU只是在协助联邦探员Phil Coulson进行调查，这是一起联邦案件，没人说过一定要在纽约州审理。”

“所以？”

“我的打算是德州……而且很巧的是，虽然 Lukin目前定居宾州，但之前他确实有长达4年的时间都居住在德州，目前还在德州有一些产业。自然，他在德州时期那些勾当也一直没停过。当然，即使没有这层理由，我还是觉得放在德州审理挺好的。反正我们查到的交易记录里，德州也有好几笔的。”

“你什么时候想到的？”

“在你揍Steve的时候？”

“我没揍他，我只是砸了Fury的几个摆件。”

“所以，满意么？”

在未废除死刑的各州府里，德州向来是量刑最重的那个，他相信这份礼物足够打动美丽的女警官了。

“我会给你足够的人证。”

就在女警官想要进一步探讨的时候，检察官放下手里的茶杯辈，打了个哈欠，随即他就被沙发扶手上那个男人搂住了肩膀，整个人都被圈进了怀里。然后一只手盖住了那双绿色的眼睛，“Bucky你得继续睡觉，都有黑眼圈了。”

那只手放下，被说有黑眼圈的检察官非常乖的闭上了眼睛，脸颊蹭在某位正直警官的胸腹处。

于是被当成靠枕的公寓主人，一贯正直的面孔上露出明媚灿烂的笑容，“嘿，Nat，我想你可以回家去再睡一会儿。”

不，她一点都不想睡，她失眠了！

啧，真是想不到，她的搭档竟然是这样的人。

老派、正直又古板无趣的Rogers？

呵呵，她要把说这话的人打死。

她的老搭档就差没当着她的面直接低头亲一口，再把人打横抱起来送回卧室了好么？

当然，她相信她走后这一幕绝对会发生的。

拿着车钥匙站在Steve公寓门外走廊上时，Natasha心里只有一个想法。

谈恋爱的Rogers真可怕……


	3. File One.  When the Devil Return

6.  
「Aleksander Lukin本身就是一个恋童癖者，并且，他很挑剔。」  
「在我们那批里，他有两个特别“偏爱”的孩子，我，以及另一个叫Митя的男孩儿，他只有这个小名。二十年前，我们被海关还有NYPD发现后，他在这里得到了新名字。Michael·Smith，简直像是什么流行姓名排行榜上拼凑起来的。不过他很喜欢，因为听上去像个普普通通的美国男孩儿。」   
「扯的有些远了……当时，我是说二十年前我们还被关在地下室的那段日子。我和 Митя 会分别，以每周一次的频率被 Lukin 叫去。我并不知道 Митя 到底遭遇了什么，细节他从未吐露，我只能猜测。所以，我还是先将我自己的遭遇告诉你们。最初，他只是让我在他面前，一件件的换衣服，什么式样的都有。从比较孩子气的衣服，到成人化的，带有露骨情色意味的那种。三周后，他停止了这种幼稚又恶心的娃娃换装游戏。他要求我脱光衣服，供他用手来接触我的身体。又过了两周，他开始用上了嘴和舌头。接着，他逐渐开始让我用手摸他的身体，包括下体。不过，他还记得我们是货物，在交易前不能彻底丧失货物的价值。对于我，最终行为停止在了让我用嘴替他服务……没有更进一步的身体侵害。」   
「 Митя 不一样，他是男孩儿，他的货物价值没那么容易被破坏。虽然他不会在我们的体表留下任何伤害，因为我们还要去拍照片和视频……但是 Митя ，到了我的程度升级到我刚才说过的最后一步，他被送回来之后，总需要多躺一段时间。最长一次，他躺了三天才能起来。」   
「 Митя 很努力，到了美国之后，他也许是我们之间最努力的想好好生活下去的，也是第一个。但是我现在没法找他一起来作证了……他还是没能够逃出去。」   
「 他死了，八年前，在经过6次自杀之后被发现，被救之后，第7次，他终于成功了。」  
「 有的时候，午夜梦回，我也觉得自己从来没有逃脱过。仿佛自己还是那个8岁的小女孩儿，住在那个阴冷黑暗的地下室里。有那么一双手和一张嘴一根舌头，还在令人作呕的接触我的身体。」   
「 我很庆幸当年Fury和他太太领养了我，他在SVU的充足经验让他知道怎么帮助我，让我不会成为第二个 Митя。 Митя 去世的那年，我完成了警校的学业，向Fury提出了入职申请。我很高兴我当时的决定，不然，我不敢肯定自己是否会有今天这样的勇气。如果没有进入SVU，没有这些年看过那么多案件的经历，劝过那么多受害者们去勇敢的面对……也许，我没法说出这些过往。」  
「 Lukin 坐上电椅的那天，我很期待。只有在那时，我才能真正的从那个地下室逃离。」   
Bucky按下停止键，视频停止在红发女警官平静冷峻的面容上。  
也许是亲身接触SVU的案例还太少了吧，他觉得此刻自己有些很难形容的感觉自心底滋生。那是一种矛盾和不安，他有些拿不定方向。Natasha暂时也许还说不上是自己的好朋友，但她确实已经跟自己合作了一段时间，他对她有初步的了解。  
这个视频记录的那一天，他就是取证人之一，而笔录和证言的整理是Steve做的。Stve不愿假手其他同事，他是Natasha多年的搭档，所以这件事必须他自己来做。当然，这也是最恰当的选择。  
那次取证之后，Bucky已经将这个视频重看了很多遍，最初，他敬佩于Natasha的冷静和坚强。后来，他则渐渐发现了这看似坚强背后的脆弱。她的眼神，并不像她的语气那般平静和淡然。而且，这是一份新证词，补充证词。  
二十年前，八岁的Natasha并未能说出的真相，二十年后，二十八岁的Natasha在决定说出时真的能做到完全走出阴影了么？  
不，这不可能。  
犹如她证言中所描述，午夜梦回，尚以为自己还在那个地狱一样的地方。即使她用了再平静的不过的语气和神态来说出这样的话，又怎么可能真的做到看淡一切。  
Bucky很矛盾，他不知道是否真的该让Natasha在庭上，面对被告席里的那个恶魔，亲口陈述这些证词。  
那不可能不造成伤害，尤其是在Lukin的面前。  
“Bucky，箱子里还能放一件衬衫，你想带这件暗灰色的还是这件栗色的？”  
被Steve的问话突然打断了思路，Bucky抬起头，有些迷茫的看着Steve和他手里的两件衬衫。他眨了眨眼睛，一时间没能回话。  
不过在他反应过来之前，Steve已经自言自语的做出了决定，“还是带暗灰色的吧，好搭配西装外套，而且也显得庄重一些，适合上庭穿……”  
他那么念叨着，又走回了卧室里，过了一小会儿，Bucky听到行李箱的拉链被拉起的声音。  
然后，Steve走出卧室，径直来到他身边坐下，伸手捏了捏他的后脖子。  
“嘿，Buck，你想聊聊么？”Steve瞥了一眼茶几上笔电屏幕中的静止画面，“你这几天在迟疑什么？”  
听到他这样说，Bucky露出一丝苦笑，“我表现的很明显么？”  
“不。”Bucky感觉到揉着自己后颈的力度温柔而轻缓，然后听到同样温柔的声音说，“只是我总在盯着你看，所以自然而然的就发现了。”  
“Oh, my sweet pie. 你的嘴可真甜。”  
“Bucky，我是认真的。”  
“我知道，我知道，可这真的很甜。”  
Steve有点无奈，但对着Bucky他能有什么办法呢？因为那是他的Bucky啊，他说什么都是对的。  
“所以，你愿意跟你的甜心分享一下苦恼么？”  
Bucky真的被逗笑了，忍不住凑前轻吻了Steve的嘴唇，然后索性靠着他的肩膀不起来。  
“我在犹豫，是否要将这份补充证言交给Hill.”  
Maria Hill，FBI那头制定的联邦检察官，也会是这次联合起诉的主检官。  
“你在担心Nat上庭时说出这些会受到伤害？”  
“Lukin会在那里的。”  
“但你和Hill会保护她的不是么？”  
“我们当然会，只是……我不知道她是否真的能承受这些。不，谁都不该承受这些的。”  
“Buck……”Steve轻轻揉了揉他柔软卷曲的头发，听说头发软的人心肠也特别柔软，Steve想虽然这说法没什么科学根据，但在Bucky身上恐怕体现的挺正确。“Bucky，你知道么，Nat进入SVU小组已经快八年了，我和她搭档也快有六年多了。最初她的搭档是Clint，他们曾经是情侣，好到已经订婚的那种……”  
Bucky皱起眉头，对此有些诧异，上次小组给他办欢迎会的时候，他见过Clint的太太和孩子，他们非常甜蜜。  
“他们为什么……我是说，他们分手的理由难道是？”  
“没有理由，或者该说，当时谁也不知道理由。只是Nat后来有次闲聊的时候对我说起过，她没法在生活里走出新的一步。而且她也不想到了结婚的时候还在对另一半隐瞒一些事，可是她无法说出那个秘密，她没准备好，也不知道自己究竟什么时候才会准备好，也许一辈子也不会准备好。而Barton因为个人经历又非常渴望组建家庭，Nat不希望他们的关系最终变成勒的他们无法透气的锁链。他们是和平分手的，现在依然能是非常好的朋友和同事……就目前来说，这也不错。”  
“她从未吐露过那个秘密……对谁也没有？”  
“没有，即使Fury也不知道。我们那天跟Nat做完笔录，拿到补充证言的之后，我拿去给Fury过目的签字的时候，他把钢笔都拗断了。”  
听到Steve的回答，Bucky顿了一会儿轻轻叹了口气，“那么现在，她做出决定了。”  
“是的，她决定了。”Steve抬手拍拍肩膀上的脑袋，“Nat在SVU的这些年，见过了很多案件的受害者，她跟小组的成员一起帮助他们建立信心，帮助受害者们去勇敢的面对他们的加害人，坚强的在庭上诉说自己的遭遇。她帮助了很多人，让他们重新开始新的生活，让他们重新站在阳光下享受新生。可是，直到那天记录她的新证言时我才确确实实的明白，她自己，其实从来没能开始过真正的新生活。我知道Nat心里有秘密，但是作为搭档和友人，我反而不能像对其他受害人那样直截了当的去劝说她。因为她跟组里所有人一样清楚的知道这些，我们对受害人说过太多遍的说辞和道理，她比谁都清楚。可是她那么多年仍旧无法开口，这是我们没法劝说的，只能默默的等待她，等她愿意说的那一天。而这一天，Bucky，这一天已经到了。所以，我很高兴，她终于选择要走出这一步了。Nat选择了信任我们，我们也该用信任去回报。”  
是的，这就是他和Steve在这件事上的差距。  
从处理这类案件的经验，以及对Natasha的认识。  
正是因为自己与Natasha的结识处于一种似熟非熟的阶段，才让他在这件事的判断上产生了盲区。然而Steve是她的多年搭档和友人，他和小组的那些同事们早就知道红发女警官心里有道过不去的阴影，他们一直在默默的支持和等待她。所以当她愿意跨出这一步的时候，他们的选择是毫无保留的帮助和果断的支持。  
而自己，会把她当做一个有私交的受害者去考虑。  
并且由于对特殊受害者案件的经验缺少，他会产生矛盾和不安，害怕让她出庭说出这些会造成不可逆转的伤害。而实际上，不可逆转的伤害造在她被伤害的那一天已经产生，无视那一切将所有掩埋固然也是一种生活方式。但是永远无法真正的走出阴影，无法迎接真正的新生。  
说出来，正视它，将罪魁祸首惩治，让他无法再伤害她和其他更多的人，才能真正的得到解脱和救赎。  
Bucky长长的舒了口气，伸手环住了Steve的腰，“谢谢，Steve，我知道该怎么做了。”  
“你永远不用对我说谢，Buck，永远。”  
“甜心，一想到我至少要跟你分开两、三周……哦，这可真难熬。”  
“我也是，Bucky。”Steve的声音几乎听上去有点委屈，“答应我，有空就跟我视频好么？”  
“当然，亲爱的。以及，我会照顾好Nat和Sam的。”  
“嗯，照顾好Nat，这时候她需要一切支持。Sam能照顾好他自己的，如果你需要什么帮助，也可以找他。”  
Bucky突然有些想笑，他觉得Wilson不会喜欢Steve这种说法的。不过现在不是考虑Sam怎么想的时候，他明天一早就要飞去德州，剩下的时间得利用的更有意义才行。  
“不过Steve，真的不用说谢？”  
“当然。”  
“哦，那好吧，本来Bucky哥哥还想用一场火辣的性爱奖励一下你的，省下了。”  
“Bucky！”  
委屈又害臊到脖子都红了的Steve很可爱啊……被摁倒在沙发上的Bucky假装无辜的眨了眨眼睛，随后抑制不住的大笑起来。  
真的，太可爱了。


End file.
